


De dragones y otros cuentos

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Merbucky, Romance, Stony - Freeform, ThunderLord, WinterFalcon - Freeform, mermaid, thorquill, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Una colección de OS diversos y algo locos de fantasía, algo de aventura y romance a veces más a veces menos, parte del "Dragons and Princess Tales" del evento #MultishipperMarvelWeek perteneciente a SPY Multishipper Marvel.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. ¿Qué es ser un dragón?

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capítulo está dedicado a la ship Winteriron (BuckyxTony), con el tema del Día 1, #Dragones. Me disculpo por mi falso italiano sacado de Google.

**¿Qué es ser un dragón?**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/MCU fantasía

_Parejas_ : Winteriron (BuckyxTony)

_Derechos_ : a rascarme mi colita.

_Advertencias_ : esta pequeña historia forma parte del evento de SPY Multishipper Marvel “ _Fantasy And Princess Stories_ ” #MarvelMultishipperWeek correspondiendo al día primero con el tema de dragones. Avisados están pue’ de la pareja y de las circunstancias.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Había una vez…

Jarvis quiso comenzar su historia de esa manera.

Había una vez un muchacho llamado Tony que una mañana luego del baño se encontró en una curiosa situación que a otros hubiera vuelto locos, pero él no era como los demás y no pensaba como los demás, sin embargo, incluso siendo un genio con un apellido importante fue presa del pánico ante su hallazgo, sin ánimos de bajar la visa, porque eso sería volver a mirar sus manos iba a darle un infarto.

— _Ragazzo mio, stai bene?_

—Sí, madre —murmuró no tan convencido como hubiera querido— Ya salgo.

Si quería maniobrar dentro del baño sin parecer un auténtico idiota, debía ver sus manos. Tony se preguntó si era una broma de alguno de sus compañeros del MIT. No lo sabía. Con un par de hondas respiraciones, el joven de cabellos castaños cerró sus ojos y los abrió con la vista fija en ambas manos. Ahí estaban, pequeños puntos rasposos. Escamas. Rojizas, con brillo dorado, cubriendo el dorso de sus manos de forma irregular, igual que la viruela. No era pintura porque se lavó con cuanto desinfectante encontró en el baño, tampoco eran cicatrices de alguna enfermedad porque tenía un mes que se había hecho los exámenes pertinentes luego de la fiesta de la fraternidad.

El prometedor y único hijo de Howard Stark tenía escamas en el dorso de las manos sin que hubiera una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido. Pensó en alguna enfermedad nueva. _Bueno, al menos llevará mi nombre_. Se dijo a modo de consuelo, sacudiendo esas manos antes de abrir la puerta y ofrecer la mejor sonrisa a su madre que le esperaba en el pasillo. María era hermosa, esos cabellos platinados arreglados en un peinado elegante pero discreto con su traje sastre y esa sonrisa que solamente una madre italiana puede darle a su rebelde crío.

— _Quanto fai in bagno?_

—Nada, vamos.

Le había prometido acompañarla al centro comercial junto con Jarvis, iban a buscarle un traje sastre adecuado para su ceremonia de graduación. Tony escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra, sonriendo a su madre a quien le preguntó por los abuelos Carbonell para distraerla de preguntar por lo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar. ¿Cómo rayos él había terminado con escamas en la piel? Se veían muy lindas, como para Halloween. Fue un viaje breve, llegando al centro comercial donde estaba la sastrería que María había visitado con anterioridad.

— _Voglio che tu misuri i semi che ho selezionato per te_.

—De acuerdo, mami.

María le miró extrañada de tan obediente actitud cuando Tony siempre había reclamado cada palabra suya a veces por mero deporte. El joven fue con el sastre a medirse los trajes, haciendo mil malabares para siempre esconder sus manos. Algo que no iba a pasar desapercibido por su buen mayordomo.

—Señorito Stark, ¿qué tiene en las manos?

— _Antonio, che cos'è?_

—Yo…

Tony abrió su boca y la cerró, ocultando sus manos tras su espalda. María se levantó de su sillón para tomar sus brazos, obligándolo a mostrar esas escamas que brillaron a la luz de la sastrería.

—Mamá, yo…

— _Spero che lo abbia ripulito per la cerimonia._

—Sí.

Su madre le miró por unos larguísimos dos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y seguir con el asunto de probarse los trajes. Acostumbrada a sus locuras, no le extrañó que de pronto su hijo quisiera pegarse unas falsas escamas en el dorso de las manos. La cuestión era que Tony no lo había hecho, simplemente despertó, fue a darse un baño y cuando estaba arreglándose frente al espejo es que se dio cuenta que tenía esas escamas pegadas a la piel. O eran parte de su piel, así se sentían. Jarvis pareció leerle la mente, porque cuando el modelo al fin convenció tanto a madre como hijo, se acercó discreto al castaño para hablarse de esas curiosas escamas.

—¿Se ha contagiado de algo, Señorito Stark?

—No, Jarvis.

—Eso no es normal.

—Pues no.

—¿Quiere que llame al médico?

—… bueno sí, pero no le digas a mamá. Se pondrá a gritar pensando que su hijo morirá infectado por alguna enfermedad espantosa. Espero que no.

—Tranquilo. ¿Puedo verlas más de cerca?

—Sí.

Jarvis no mostró la aversión que él tuviera la primera vez, las acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Siendo un hombre de mundo y conocedor de temas que a Tony le daban pereza, le dio una pista más sobre las aparecidas escamas.

—Jamás en mi vida los he visto, pero diría que parecen de dragón. Tienen similitud a las escamas de los Pangolines o de los Demonios de Tazmania, pero son diferentes y como ya he mencionado, parecen más a lo que sería una escama de dragón.

—Oh. Amanecí así.

—¿Escamado?

—Es una forma de decirlo.

—¿Tuvo algún malestar o estuvo en contacto con alguna persona desconocida que le hablara sobre temas de fantasía?

—Jarvis —Tony metió sus manos en la chamarra— Esto no es una película.

Pero lo pareció, Tony despertó al día siguiente con más escamas, esta vez cubrían la totalidad del dorso de sus manos como un guantelete escamado y algunas más estaban repartidas a lo largo de sus brazos. Quiso gritar, prefiriendo ir desnudo y envuelto en una toalla hacia la recámara de Jarvis a mostrarle su fatídico estado. Su mayordomo lo calmó, examinando con una lupa las escamas como el buen naturalista que era.

—No hay hinchazón o signos de infección en su piel, ¿duelen?

—Pues no, pero… ¡son escamas, Jarvis!

—¿Tiene en alguna otra parte del cuerpo?

—Que me haya visto, no.

—¿Seguro?

El castaño gimió bajito. —Ay…

—Permítame, Señorito Stark.

Con un rojo en el rostro que compitió con el de sus escamas, Tony se quitó la toalla para ser inspeccionado celosamente por Jarvis.

—¿Y bien?

—Tiene en la espalda. Cual pecas.

—¡¿Qué?! —el joven le miró desesperado— ¡Jarvis! ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Guarde la calma, señorito.

—No voy a esperar hasta que todo mi cuerpo sea escamoso.

—Iremos al médico enseguida, por favor, vístase. Yo hablaré con la Señora Stark.

—Gracias. Te quiero.

Jarvis le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos. —Todo va a estar bien.

Una inspección más por parte del doctor y Tony escuchó el dictamen. En realidad, estaba tan sano como un roble salvo los rastros de alcohol por la fiesta del fin de semana pasado. Las escamas, eran parte de su piel como las uñas o el cabello. Jarvis dio su consentimiento para que extrajeran una y la examinaran en un laboratorio, escuchando sobre una posibilidad de alguna enfermedad nueva. Al menos pasaría a la historia como el primer hombre escamado del mundo. Pasaron por un restaurante de hamburguesas donde el joven comió hasta hartarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a Jarvis limpiándose con una servilleta.

—Me alegra que la presente situación no disminuya su vigoroso apetito, Señorito Stark.

—Tenía hambre.

—Más de lo usual, pero me alegra.

—J, ¿qué pasará si tengo una enfermedad terminal que me deje en una silla para siempre?

—Primero hay que ver los resultados antes de hacer escenarios fatalistas.

No era que no quisiera, pero su condición empeoró al día siguiente. Al verse en el espejo temprano por la mañana, lo que tenía era un par de protuberancias en la frente, como dos pequeños conos de color marrón que le hubieran brotado del hueso del cráneo. Tony gritó, asustando a su madre como a Jarvis. El médico dijo que no había nada malo en su cuerpo, las radiografías mostraban esas protuberancias como parte de su cráneo sin alterar nada, salvo esa hambre infernal que tenía.

—Estoy maldito —gimió adolorido, escondido tras una sudadera y lentes con una gorra antes de subirse a la limusina.

— _No, amore mio. Questo verrà risolto_.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro, mamá. Es decir, primero me pareció gracioso y hasta he pensado que sería genial ir así a la ceremonia de graduación. Pero… por otro lado… ¿cómo encontraré al amor de mi vida con este aspecto?

— _Se qualcuno ti ama solo per il tuo aspetto fisico, allora non ti amano davvero_.

—Ojalá fuera cierto eso —Tony miró a su madre— La realidad es que la gente se enamora de otros por como lucen. Yo luzco… horrible.

— _Non sarai mai orribile con me_.

—Eres mi madre, obvio me amas porque soy tu hijo.

La situación se agravó, porque esas protuberancias se hicieron más grandes a la mañana siguiente. Y no solo eso, sus uñas desaparecieron para ser reemplazadas por garras negras. Tony corrió a los brazos de María Stark, asustado por su futuro. Tuvo que ponerse gomas para no arañarse y cuidar por donde pasaba porque sus cuernos -ahora ya eran cuernos- se podían atorar. Otra mañana sintió molestias en su espalda, descubriendo el nacimiento de una cola escamada. Era el colmo. Suficiente tenía con estar encerrado sufriendo esa transformación sin que los médicos pudieran atinar a un diagnóstico, evadiendo amigos y llamadas.

Cuando llegó Howard de un viaje de Washington, la cosa fue peor. Los cuernos de Tony ya se retorcían hacia atrás y las escamas comenzaban a cubrir su cuello como buena parte de su espalda sin mencionar que su cola era más larga y gruesa, moviéndose como una cola de gato. Su padre gritó al verlo, regañando a su madre por su apariencia como su fuese culpa de María el que su hijo estuviera convirtiéndose lentamente en un dragón.

—¡No le grites! —gruñó el joven, dejando ver unos colmillos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Jarvis?

—Señor…

—¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme? ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —reclamó Tony— ¡No te importa si me voy a morir o sufro por esto!

—¡Cuida cómo me diriges la palabra, jovencito!

—¡Hablo como se me dé la gana!

Tony empujó a Howard, estrellándolo contra la pared con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado. Un jarrón se estrelló en el suelo con su madre mirándole asustada. El muchacho gruñó, dando media vuelta para salir corriendo a toda prisa, sin escuchar a Jarvis o a María. Corrió hacia los jardines, corrió buscando escapar de esa mansión. Al cuerno las discreciones o seguridades. Tuvo el impulso de volar, y en ese mismo instante sintió una punzada en su espalda que casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Con un crujido de huesos, algo de sangre manchando su camisa igual que una baba, Tony miró estupefacto el nacimiento de un par de alas carnosas.

Ya no hubo más preguntas en su mente, solamente ese anhelo de volar. Sus alas se agitaron, extendiéndose por completo, levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo muy alto. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Tony huyó de Nueva York, pasó por la frontera canadiense a toda velocidad y se perdió dentro de un bosque cercano a la tundra al estrellarse por cansancio. Se hizo ovillo cerca de un lago semi congelado, sollozando por su suerte. Era un monstruo, él tan popular y atractivo ahora sería cazado por la primera persona que le viera. Así lo pensó mientras se lamentaba de su suerte, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para merecer tal destino.

— **¿Quién llora?**

El castaño respingó al escuchar esa voz ronca, mirando a todos lados ahí sentado en el frío musgo del bosque. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor hasta dar con un par de puntos brillantes en el lago que flotaron hacia la superficie, revelando unos ojos azules claros de un dragón de escamas negras que salió del centro, acercándose a él. No era muy grande, quizá cuatro o cinco metros, pero se notaba fuerte, peligroso. Tony se asombró de una de sus patas, la izquierda delantera hecha de metal con una estrella roja pintada en la unión con el tronco. Aquel dragón se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la orilla frente a él, escurriendo agua y hielo de su lomo con púas y sus tremendas alas similares a las suyas.

— **¿Tú lloras?**

—Ah… sí —Tony sorbió su nariz, que notó ligeramente más prominente como si la parte baja de su rostro hubiera crecido— Tú… ¿eres…?

— **Un dragón**.

—Sí, bueno —tosió un poco, aclarando su voz— No quise despertarte.

— **Lo hiciste**.

—Ah, sí, yo… —Tony suspiró— Estoy solo.

— **¿Por qué?**

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estoy transformándome en un mons…!

Calló porque eso hubiera ofendido al dragón negro que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Pese a la poca luz que les tocaba, el castaño notó huellas de cicatrices en las escamas de su cuerpo. Las reconocía por haber ido de pesca con Jarvis. Heridas de arpones.

—Am, lo siento —se disculpó más tranquilo, abrazando sus piernas.

— **¿No quieres ser un dragón?**

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente como plan de vida.

— **Yo tampoco.**

—¿Tienes un nombre?

— **Alguna vez tuve un nombre de hombre, pero ya no lo recuerdo.**

—¿Y ahora?

— **Me llamo Invierno.**

—Invierno… ¿siempre has vivido aquí?

— **No.**

—¿Dónde estabas antes?

El dragón se echó, sus grandes garras rozaron los zapatos tenis de Tony.

— **Siempre me he ocultado de los hombres. Aprendí de la forma más cruel que la maldad habita en sus corazones más que la bondad.**

La mirada de Invierno fue a su brazo metálico. El castaño se removió un poco, tener cola no era precisamente cómodo.

—¿También… también te transformaste como yo?

— **Sí.**

—¿Hace cuánto?

— **Ya no lo recuerdo. He vivido muchos inviernos durmiendo debajo del hielo que ha borrado mis recuerdos de humano.**

—¿Desde entonces has estado solo?

— **Sí.**

—¿Nunca encontraste a otro dragón?

— **No.**

Tony se mordió un labio, quejándose bajito porque su colmillo lo cortó, dejando escapar un hilo de sangre por su mentón. Se limpió bajo la mirada siempre dura de ese dragón. Estaba hablando con un dragón con un cuerpo que se transformaba en uno. Para volverse loco, sin embargo, la compañía de Invierno tenía algo diferente.

—¿Invierno?

— **¿Qué?**

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Invierno ladeó apenas su hocico, sus fosas nasales dejaron escapar un vapor blanco.

— **Perderías todo lo que eres.**

—Ya lo perdí.

— **Olvidarías quién eres.**

—Creo que a estas alturas… no me sirve de mucho. Además —Tony levantó su mirada hacia esos ojos azules, notando una tristeza oculta en ellos— Así ya no estarás solo. Seremos los dos últimos dragones sobre la Tierra.

— **¿Por qué lo harías?**

—¿Quedarme contigo?

— **Sí.**

El castaño se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al fin. —No lo sé, jamás volveré a ser un ser humano, para mañana seré más dragón que persona. Tenía miedo, no lo negaré. Ya no.

— **¿Qué cambió?**

—Te encontré —una mano de Tony alcanzó el hocico de Invierno— Y ya no me siento solo. Sí, quizá me duela recordar mi vida anterior, extrañe a mamá o a Jarvis. Tal vez un poquito a mi padre. No mucho. Querré estar con Rhodey o visitar a mis compañeros de clase en la universidad, pero hey, ¡seré un dragón! Y la mejor parte es que estarás tú mostrándome como vivir esta nueva faceta. Creo… que es lo que buscaba, pero no sabía que necesitaba. Algo realmente fantástico que nadie más pudiera tener y al mismo tiempo… lo suficientemente fascinante para provocarme miedo. Lo curioso es que miro a tus ojos y las dudas se marchan, como si tuvieras la respuesta que siempre estuve buscando.

— **¿Todo eso has sentido al encontrarme?**

—Así es. Me gustaría escuchar tus historias como dragón, a dónde has volado o por qué tienes una patita de metal. Esconderme contigo bajo el hielo. Mi corazón late muy aprisa mientras te digo esto, como cuando… como cuando logré armar a Dumm-E.

— **Tampoco yo había prestado atención al llanto de nadie.**

—Bueno, en teoría somos de la misma especie.

— **¿Qué si encuentras la cura? ¿Y si un día comienzas a transformarte en humano?**

—¿Te ha pasado?

— **No.**

—Entonces no hay una gran probabilidad de que a mí me suceda. No seas pesimista, Invierno.

El dragón gruñó un poco. — **Bien.**

—¿Bien qué? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

— **Por un tiempo.**

Tony sonrió, asintiendo. —Por un tiempo.

Anthony Edward Stark, hijo del matrimonio Stark, brillante y prometedor joven estudiante genio del MIT jamás volvió a casa. Fue oficialmente declarado muerto el 16 de diciembre de 1991. Howard y María le llorarían, igual que sus amigos cercanos. Jarvis, igualmente en luto por su querido señorito, optaría por dejar una bandeja llena de hamburguesas con doble queso en el balcón que le pertenecía a su inquieto Tony. Una locura, dirían muchos, pero fue la manera en que el mayordomo pudo saber que no debía estar tan triste ni llorar tanto, dando ánimos a María pese a la renuencia de ella, pues en cada amanecer aparecía esa bandeja limpia, y a cambio, veía una escama que fue creciendo en tamaño y belleza conforme el dragón carmesí se hizo adulto.

Era así lo que Jarvis contaría la enfermera que le acompañaba en sus últimos días, esa historia sobre Tony Stark, sobre su colección de escamas y de la tarde cuando en su casa en la playa aparecieron dos hermosos dragones para dejarle unas vetas de oro, unos cuantos diamantes y dos retratos encapsulados en un bloque de hielo. Jamás se lo comentó a nadie, fue su secreto. Ni tampoco de quiénes eran las fotografías. Era lo mejor. A veces hacerse muchas preguntas solamente era una agonía. Bastaba con saber que un día, cuidó de un singular muchacho de cabellos castaños que se transformó en un dragón que viviría para siempre, lejos de la maldad o el dolor. Como los mejores recuerdos. La enfermera tomaría por delirios esas historias. Y los retratos se quedarían para siempre ocultos en una lápida con el nombre de Edwin Jarvis, igual que las escamas.

Nadie pudo explicar cómo fue que esa tumba siempre tuvo flores frescas.

**FIN**


	2. Naturaleza muerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez, toca turno al Día 2 con temática de elfos con la pareja de ThorxQuill, tuve dos grandes inspiraciones: el Silmarillion y el tema Naturaleza muerta de Mecano.

**Naturaleza muerta.**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/Tierra 616

_Parejas_ : ThorQuill (ThorxQuill)

_Derechos_ : lo que me dejen.

_Advertencias_ : una historia con un poco de angst pero nada qué preocuparse… mucho. Nombres y referencias pertenecen a la Tierra 616. Este es el segundo cuento del día 2 con el tema de elfos del #MarvelMultishipperWeek del evento “ _Fantasy and Princess Stories_ ”. Inspirado en el Silmarillion y otros cuentos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“El amor es un símbolo de la eternidad. Barre todo sentido del tiempo, destruyendo todo recuerdo de un principio y todo temor a un fin.”_

Stendhal.

A raíz de la pérdida del Black Vórtex, Thanos, ese titán al que sus ancestros habían intentado encerrar sin conseguirlo, había perseguido a Thor Martillo Relampagueante por toda la tierra imperecedera queriendo torturarlo. El valiente hijo del rey Odín nada temía a las tretas de su enemigo, ni tampoco era un elfo que se estremeciera al encarar a la muerte. Había sido entrenado para proteger a su pueblo, cuidar del mundo recién nacido y vencer la oscuridad que seres como el titán buscaban imponer. La persecución tuvo su propia historia, que aquí no se contará. Basta saber que al final, Thanos consiguió llevar a Thor a una prisión cuya reputación hacía palidecer hasta el más templado. Se trataba de Klyn, al final del mundo desde donde se podía ver lo que pasaba y lo que iba a suceder.

Thanos no dejó encerrado al príncipe elfo como se pudiera pensar, esperando que la energía maligna de la prisión marchitara el cuerpo del valiente guerrero hasta transformarlo en algún monstruo. No, el titán quería destrozarlo por dentro, escucharlo suplicar. Algo que nadie jamás había conseguido, ni siquiera ese medio hermano del que se contaban otras historias no tan loables. Por ello, dispuso una suerte de trono en lo alto del muro de la prisión Klyn, de modo que los ojos élficos de Thor pudieran ver hacia la tierra a lo lejos, como un testigo que nada podría hacer frente a los acontecimientos a suceder. El príncipe nada temió, aceptando su suerte y posible muerte en lo alto de Klyn. Como un rey mirando un reino al que no puede alcanzar, con los pesados grilletes encantados sobre sus muñecas y tobillos.

—¿Así que el altivo Hijo de Odín osa desafiarme aun frente a su muerte segura?

—No suplicaré —Thor miró a los ojos al titán— No temo a la muerte y acepto mi destino. Los guerreros damos la vida por detener a la maldad que viaja en heraldos somo tú.

—Suplicarás —Thanos le colocó un casco maldito— Cuando veas lo que haré.

—Me habrás capturado, pero jamás doblegarás a mi pueblo.

El titán rio, sujetando su mentón. —No es a tu pueblo a donde dirigiré mi ira.

Un mal presentimiento inundó el corazón del príncipe elfo, obligado a mirar hacia la tierra más allá del mar sagrado que dividía la tierra imperecedera de la tierra mortal. Sus ojos fueron más allá de las costas, los valles y las montañas. Ahí, donde una batalla todavía se llevaba a cabo contra una hueste de orcos en unas ruinas de lo que fuera un antiguo reino de enanos ya extinto. Thor apretó sus puños, tensando su cuello al notar entre los combatientes una figura en particular: un hombre, un mortal como sus pares alrededor, peleando con destreza y gracia con su par de espadas de mango doble. Esos cabellos rubios ensortijados y rebeldes sobresaliendo por debajo de su yelmo igual que su barba insipiente, a veces sonriendo al patear uno de esos horribles seres al suelo y cortarle la cabeza. Thanos sonrió victorioso, porque había encontrado el único punto débil del príncipe.

—Sí, lo verás sufrir, clamar por tu nombre, pero sin tener respuesta. Ansiarás darle consuelo y lo único que tendrás es el horror de verlo sufrir —el titán se inclinó, riendo cerca de su oído— Los hombres son frágiles criaturas que se rompen al menor viento, y ese muchacho no será la excepción.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!

—¿Qué diría el galante y sabio rey Odín de enterarse que su hijo ha posado sus ojos en un mortal? ¿Qué diría su pueblo? ¿Seguirías siendo Thor Martillo Relampagueante?

—¡Thanos! ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde! ¡Libérame y que nuestras espadas decidan quién tiene la victoria final!

—Parece que el cariño que le profesas a esa frágil criatura es más fuerte de lo que pudieras admitir abiertamente. Mi placer será mayor entonces.

—¡Thanos! ¡THANOS! ¡VUELVE ACÁ! ¡THANOS!

Los ojos de Thor se humedecieron, orando a los Dioses que protegieran a su niño de las estrellas, Peter Quill.

* * *

_Nova, reino élfico del este._

Los orcos estaban rodeados, así que tomaron sus huargos monstruosos para huir antes de que la muralla viviente se cerrara por completo. Una victoria más para la luz. Peter Quill sonrió, quitándose el yelmo para refrescarse, observando esas bestias huir de la espada del príncipe Rid Estrella Dorada, heredero al trono de Nova, y su gran amigo. De los pocos elfos que estimaban a los hombres, y peleaban junto a ellos. Quill tomó asiento en una piedra del suelo, sacudiendo su armadura de cuero del polvo junto con otras cosas malolientes que le habían caído encima al hacer danzar sus espadas. Levantó su vista al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el arco de Rid picó uno de sus costados.

—¿Fuiste malherido?

—No, Su Alteza.

El elfo se sentó a su lado, mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a caer, el horizonte ya se teñía de ese color rojo púrpura anunciando la noche. Una de descanso para ese ejército compuesto de elfos y hombres en contra de las fuerzas de Thanos.

—Las estrellas no brillan tanto. Parecen quietas como si algo les preocupara.

—¿Crees que haya pasado algo? —Peter sujetó una de sus espadas.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar, Peter. No todas deben ser malas.

—Jamás he comprendido porque los elfos hablan de tal suerte que pueden darte esperanzas y al mismo tiempo asestar un golpe mortal.

—Los hombres tienen cabezas duras —bromeó Rid, quitándose su yelmo y dejando caer sus cabellos castaño claro sobre sus hombros con algunas trenzas decoradas con hojas verdes— Comprenden lo que desean comprender y no lo que deberían.

—¿Es una suerte de amonestación, Alteza?

—Tengo que hacer un viaje —anunció el príncipe, mirándole fijamente— Al Suroeste. Vamos en busca de una de las hijas de Thanos que han visto junto al bosque nublado.

—Quieres que te acompañe.

—Sabes que me complace tu presencia.

Peter tosió un poco, sin perder su usual sonrisa. —Pues vamos al Suroeste, alguien debe cuidar del heredero de Nova.

—Sé que extrañas viajar en barco.

—Entre otras cosas, pero la guerra no es sobre el mar sino en tierra.

Con una última mirada al cielo ya más oscuro, Quill se levantó, colocándose su yelmo, más descansado y listo para partir en cuanto estuvieran listos sus caballos. Era cierto, las estrellas no brillaban como antes, sus estrellas que siempre le habían dicho si el príncipe Thor estaba a salvo o no. Las únicas intermediarias entre ellos. Todos los reinos élficos darían la espalda a los humanos en la guerra contra Thanos de enterarse que el Hijo de Odín estaba enamorado de un mortal, otro varón. Había sido algo que el destino quiso, un día que se habían encontrado en alta mar, el lugar preferido de Peter Quill, el Guardián de las Estrellas, como le conocieron. Un guerrero huérfano que el reino de Nova aceptó entre los suyos por respeto a su madre que había estado al servicio de la reina.

Thor iba en su barco de color blanco, mientras que Quill en su querida Milano. Al príncipe elfo de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules donde resplandecía la luz de la creación le preocupó que el navío del mortal se volcara en esa corriente tan brava que atravesaban, ignorando que Peter podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un mal navegante. Lo había aprendido desde que tenía memoria, los elfos de Nova lo entrenaron para leer las estrellas, y la vida se había encargado de hacerlo temerario un tanto cabeza hueca. El valor del humano atrajo la atención de Thor y más adelante, en la tierra mortal, su amistad habría de convertirse en algo más que una estrecha amistad entre un elfo y un mortal. Los labios del príncipe elfo probaron los de Quill, como sus cuerpos aprendieron a amarse a escondidas.

—Mi pueblo me necesita, Thanos es peligroso para todos —le dijo un día Thor junto a una cascada donde le entregó un medallón— Esto te protegerá en mi ausencia.

—Volverás, ¿no es así? Dime que mi vida no se marchitará antes de volver a escuchar tu voz.

—Nadie me puede apartar de ti, ni siquiera la muerte.

—No invoques esa suerte. Solo quiero estar de nuevo a tu lado.

—Espera por mí, mi niño de las estrellas. Ellas te dirán cuando volveré.

Peter regresó a Nova, quedando al servicio del príncipe heredero, Rid Estrella Dorada. Pronto ellos dos congeniaron para sorpresa de todos. No hubo noche en la que Quill no levantara su rostro al cielo, sonriendo al ver que las estrellas titilaban danzarinas. Por eso le llamaron el Guardián de las Estrellas, decían que era como un jardinero que cuidaba de ellas. Un título que muchos murmuraban no merecía. Solo era un sirviente de los nobles elfos. Rid siempre lo protegió de esas habladurías, esa suerte de hermano mayor, pensó Peter cada vez que el príncipe silenciaba las malas lenguas. Pero la noche antes de partir al Suroeste, las estrellas estaban temerosas, no danzaban con su luz blanca, algo había sucedido y Quill no supo qué hacer porque nadie conocía su secreto. El medallón estaba celosamente oculto bajo su armadura, pegado a su piel como si eso le recordara las caricias de Thor.

—¿En qué piensas, Peter?

—Nada, Su Alteza.

—Algo te aleja de nosotros con tal fuerza que pareciera que arranca tu espíritu de tu cuerpo.

—Me preocupa la guerra, Thanos es más fuerte de lo que dejó ver.

—Pero no más que los que le enfrentan. Ha perdido el Black Vórtex, el arma que pretendía usar contra todos nosotros. Solo está desesperado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Un mensajero vino a mí para informarme. Fue el Hijo de Odín, Thor Martillo Relampagueante quien lo destruyó con su arma que los Dioses forjaron para él en las tierras imperecederas.

—Ese príncipe debería venir a la tierra mortal. Su martillo haría mucho bien.

Rid soltó una risita. —Incluso alguien como yo sabe que alguien como el príncipe Thor es un ser sagrado para verse por estos rumbos, por más guerra que haya.

Bajando su mirada, Peter se quedó en silencio. Sabía de la alta jerarquía de Thor, su importancia para el pueblo de los elfos y la luz misma. Demasiado importante. Quizá demasiado para volver por un mortal. Apretó una sonrisa, azuzando a su caballo para apurar el paso, así el príncipe Rid no pudo notar sus ojos humedecerse por lágrimas que quisieron brotar. La guerra en el Suroeste era más encarnizada que en las tierras de Nova, porque ahí se concentraba la mayor parte de las huestes de Thanos. Rid fue bien recibido igual que sus guerreros que se unieron a la refriega, buscando llegar al puerto donde se ocultaba la hija de Thanos, una cruel cazadora llamada Gamora Zen Whoberi.

—Alteza, tengo una idea.

—Tienes el talento para pensar de manera brillante cuando estamos arriesgando nuestros pellejos.

—Es en serio.

—¿Qué es?

—Podemos ir por el mar, rodear este campo de batalla y atacar por detrás.

—¿Crees que no nos verían?

—Con un barco de guerra, sí. Con un velero, no.

—¿Pero es que has notado lo picado que está el mar, Peter?

—Iré solo.

—Eso nunca —gruñó el príncipe elfo.

Dejando atrás a la escolta real y los guerreros que maldijeron a Peter por semejante idea. Los dos se alejaron corriendo del campo de batalla hasta toparse con otro puerto. Quill los conocía de memoria. Era aquel que usaba Thor cuando solía visitarlo. Tomó uno de los veleros ligeros, conduciéndolo con destreza de vuelta hacia donde estaba la pelea. Rid no pudo menos que asombrarse porque era como si aquel humano sorteara el mar adivinando el movimiento de las olas. Teniendo velas oscuras, no los vieron acercarse en la playa. Con espadas preparadas, tanto el elfo como el hombre se colaron hacia la fortaleza, tomando una escalerilla poco vigilada por los orcos confiados de que nadie atacaría de ese lado.

Los cuerpos fueron cayendo y al fin llegaron a la sala donde esperaban ver a la cazadora, en su lugar, estaba Thanos sentado en una silla de madera, sonriendo al verlos empujar las puertas.

—Bienvenidos. Esperaba solamente por el mortal, pero la muerte de un príncipe elfo es un premio que se agradece.

—¡Jamás! —rugió Rid, sacando su espada que brilló.

Peter tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿por qué Thanos los esperaba? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su misión fue proteger al heredero de Nova a toda costa, pensando en cómo sacarlo de ahí. Pronto estarían rodeados de orcos que solamente aguardarían por la orden del titán para entrar y aniquilarlos. El humano saltó hacia Thanos, siendo arrojado contra una pared, cerca de una ventana. Rid gritó airado al verlo sangrar por la boca, pero era algo que Quill buscaba, sacando de un bolsillo una pequeña flauta que tocó sin que sonido alguno se escuchara. No al menos para los oídos de ellos. Pelear contra el titán era como la hormiga buscando derribar a la montaña. Ellos dos no eran suficientes y eso lo sabía Peter.

—Aceptar la derrota es más glorioso que ser un impertinente —sonrió Thanos.

—Me alegra que estés consciente de que vas a perder —bromeó el humano para asombro de Rid, a quien sujetó por el cuello alejándolo de un golpe horrible de aquel gigante.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces?

Este sonrió al elfo. —Nova no puede perder su Estrella Dorada.

—¿Qué…?

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Quill empujó por la ventana al príncipe, dejándolo caer aparentemente a la nada, hasta que se escuchó el batir de unas enormes alas que pertenecían al Señor de las Águilas a quien había invocado para salvar a Rid, quien gritó al notar lo que su amigo había hecho. Thanos torció una sonrisa, entrelazando sus brazos tras su espalda.

—Astuto.

—No creas que mi vida mortal no puede ser tu perdición, titán.

—Al contrario de los elfos, yo no desprecio talentos de ningún ser. Pero contigo… —el titán sonrió de una forma que le provocó escalofríos— Te daré un trato especial.

—Demasiadas palabras para tan poca acción.

—Te daba tiempo a reponer tus fuerzas.

—Ja.

Thanos no mintió, atacando al pequeño humano que siempre se escabulló de sus puños y su espada de doble hoja que probó la piel de una de sus piernas y su espalda. Peter cayó al suelo, las dos espadas estaban rotas, él ya tenía más heridas de las que podía soportar y el titán ni siquiera estaba cansado. Apretó sus dientes cuando la enorme mano de Thanos sujetó su mentón.

—Ahora entiendo la razón para que hayas conquistado el corazón de Thor. Tu espíritu no se da por vencido, aunque tu cuerpo no pueda más.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—Lo mismo que te haré a ti. No morirás, Peter Quill, Guardián de las Estrellas, pero siempre sufrirás sabiendo que no puedes alcanzar lo que te es más preciado.

—¿Dónde está Thor? ¡Dímelo!

Peter sacó una daga que enterró en el pecho de Thanos con un grito de rabia. El titán negó, sacándose esa hoja que hizo trizas y mostrándole al mortal un trozo de un cristal oscuro. Quill abrió sus ojos, cayendo sobre su trasero al ver un fragmento del Black Vórtex. Se suponía que todos los trozos estaban destruidos, no quedaba rastro de ese objeto maligno. El humano comenzó a gatear hacia atrás conforme Thanos se fue acercando a él.

—Thor puede verte, en donde está observa impotente lo que está por ocurrirte.

—T-Thor… ¡no!

El rubio todavía dio una pelea más, arrastrándose aprisa a sus espadas que quiso encajar en los ojos de Thanos, siendo azotado contra el suelo con el fragmento del Black Vórtex clavándose en su corazón. Una luz resplandeció de la herida entre los gritos de dolor del mortal retorciéndose bajo la mano firme del titán quien le sujetó por el cuello hasta que su cuerpo desapareció entre cenizas. Thanos sonrió, levantándose satisfecho. Los cuernos de los orcos sonaron, anunciando la retirada que fue más un alivio para él que una derrota, abriendo un portal por el que desapareció. Rid Estrella Dorada entraría a la fortaleza buscando a Peter Quill, sin hallar su cuerpo ni el rastro de aquel titán.

—¡PETER! ¡PEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Nadie volvió a ver al Guardián de las Estrellas.

Pasaría una Era, cientos de generaciones de humanos y mil historias en el curso sobre aquella pelea contra el titán al que al fin vencieron, antes de que se volviera a saber de Peter Quill. Fue un rumor más bien, porque no existe hombre mortal cuya vida por más longeva que sea pueda extenderse tanto como una Era que en años humanos eran varios miles. Se decía que estaba vivo, algunos navegantes se lo habían topado como una visión en medio de la tormenta, dirigiendo su Milano. Otros lo tomaron por un fantasma que buscaba descanso. Lo cierto era que Thanos había pensado enviarlo a la oscuridad dentro del Black Vórtex cuando clavó un fragmento del espejo en su corazón, pero la punta del cristal había dado con el medallón de Thor, que lo había salvado de aquel destino funesto, cambiando la maldición por otra menos cruel. Una vida encerrado entre las olas del océano, sin poder tocar tierra.

Los cabellos rubios de Quill se hicieron blancos como su barba, arrugas fueron apareciendo con el paso de los siglos mientras viajaba en su Milano queriendo tocar las playas de las tierras imperecederas para buscar a Thor, cuya figura era uno de los caídos en la guerra contra el titán, sin saber que estaba preso en lo alto de los muros de Klyn, viéndole envejecer entre tormentas y días soleados. Pero es que el Guardián de las Estrellas miraba hacia el cielo, y mientras hubiera un tímido lucero resplandeciendo, él no se rendiría, siempre buscándole. Sería otro evento, diferente y donde los humanos tuvieron un papel principal, que provocaron que los muros de la prisión Klyn se debilitaran, así que al fin el príncipe Thor pudo liberarse de sus grilletes.

En las tierras imperecederas, todavía existían los últimos elfos que no sucumbieron a la tristeza del tiempo, entre ellos los padres de Thor. Pero no fue a ellos, no buscó a nadie conocido. En su lugar, tomó una barca que guió a donde se encontraba Peter. Naufragó por las olas bravías, nadó sin descanso hasta llegar a la Milano a la que trepó para ver a su niño de las estrellas, un anciano Quill quien al verle lloró amargamente, corriendo a sus brazos. El mundo ya no recordaba las glorias de los elfos ni que un día los humanos pelearon a su lado como hermanos. Aquellas historias ya habían quedado en el pasado, igual que sus respectivos hogares. Thor quiso levantar el rostro de Peter, pero este se negó, avergonzado.

—Ya soy viejo.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—No puedes amar algo tan marchito.

—Tú corazón jamás envejeció.

Quill lloró. —Solo puedo vivir en el océano, mi barco no conoce tierra firme.

—Entonces navegaremos por siempre, pero no aquí.

—¿Qué otros mares puedo tener? —Peter levantó su mirada, esos ojos azules nublados por la edad.

—El océano donde se reflejan las estrellas que tanto nos aman. Donde serás joven de nuevo, donde nunca más estaremos separados.

* * *

Los navegantes más experimentados dicen que, si se mira fijamente hacia el horizonte cuando el sol está a medio ocultarse, se puede ver otro océano, como un espejismo. Un océano de aguas doradas donde brillan estrellas cuál perlas, y un gran barco pasa por en medio de ellas. Aquellos que todavía llevan la sangre de los héroes de antaño llaman a ese lugar perdido en el tiempo y en la historia como Asgard. Los más valientes guerreros renacen como estrellas en ese océano que dos amantes recorren, cuidando de sus espíritus para toda la eternidad.

**F I N**


	3. Fue tu nombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este día 3 es turno de Hechizo con la pareja Wick x Tony. Ah, espero lo disfruten.

**Fue tu nombre**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/MCU/JohnWick

_Parejas_ : WickxTony

_Derechos_ : a respirar.

_Advertencias_ : algo de angst con romance y más angst, con cambios en los eventos del MCU. Día 3 del “Fantasy and Princess Stories” del #MultishipperMarvelWeek. Esta vez, la historia se inspira en esa bella película llamada “Your name”.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.”_

Sam Keen.

— _Yo soy inevitable._

_—Y yo… yo soy Ironman_.

Un chasquido y el universo estaba a salvo.

Pero Strange estaba lejos de sentirse alegre por ello.

Ahora estaba frente al cuerpo sin vida de Tony Stark, sin que sus manos quisieran moverse para tomar las Gemas del Infinito y guardarlas en el portafolio que Bruce Banner le había dado. Nadie quería tocar el cuerpo del hombre que se había sacrificado por todos. Porque él, el Hechicero Supremo, le hubiera dicho que solamente había una oportunidad entre millones. Había dejado a una niña sin su padre, una viuda y muchos sueños inconclusos, conversaciones que jamás sucederían, perdones que nunca se pronunciarían. Todo porque él solamente vio una oportunidad entre millones.

Con un suspiro, Strange se acercó a ese brazo quemado cuyo daño se extendía hasta la mitad del rostro de Tony, parte de su costado. Era una extremidad calcinada. Había sido todo un prodigio que no hubiera explotado su cuerpo ante semejante carga de poder. Pero era Tony Stark, el que hacía posible lo imposible, aunque eso le costara la vida. Stephen todavía escuchaba afuera de aquella habitación el llanto de Pepper Potts, el de Peter Parker y otros que estaban lamentando tan desafortunada suerte. No era justo, así no era como debían ser las cosas. Su visión estaba mal. Negando apenas con la cabeza, el Hechicero Supremo rozó ese guantelete inservible ya, sus ojos fijos en la Gema del Tiempo.

¿Y si…?

Jadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza, los remordimientos y culpas golpeando su corazón y su mente. ¿Con qué cara iba a enfrentar a Morgan Stark en un futuro? ¿Qué pasaría cuando viniera una crisis sin que la mente de Tony Stark lo resolviera? Cuando preguntaran el por qué Ironman había hecho tal locura, ¿sería capaz de aceptar que de alguna manera indirecta era el culpable de su muerte? Strange tragó saliva, mirando el rostro cadavérico del millonario. Las Gemas todavía poseían su poder, lo que fallaba era el guantelete. Y él no necesitaba de uno para su hechizo. Tan solo…

—No, ¿qué estoy pensando?

La Capa de Levitación quiso detenerle cuando tomó la Gema de la Realidad y la Gema del Tiempo con ojos húmedos. Era un hechizo temible, casi prohibido -Ancestral diría que prohibido- bien podría salirle mal y todo sería peor. No estaba buscando el bienestar de todo el universo. Solo quería darle a Tony Stark la oportunidad de gozar la vida que le había arrancado tan egoístamente al pedirle algo que no debe hacerse porque toda vida es preciosa, así dicen las reglas de los Vishanti. El Hechicero Supremo chocó sus muñecas, apareciendo esos discos mágicos y comenzando su invocación con su capa congelada en el aire para que no interrumpiera cada palabra que debía decirse con cuidado. Las dos Gemas resplandecieron, vibrando cuando discos de magia las envolvieron.

Strange cerró sus ojos, sudando frío.

Una segunda oportunidad.

_Nueva York_

_Hotel Continental_

—¿Cómo que no sabes qué es esto, Winston?

—Pues no lo sé, John. Te digo que solo recuperamos el cargamento y bueno, encontramos ese cofre lleno de chucherías.

—Antigüedades.

—Creo que una parte son falsas, los piratas que las compraron no sabían del negocio.

—¿Son de la Orden Suprema?

—No, ya lo revisé con ellos. Debió tratarse de un grupo amateur de ladrones marítimos que olvidaron las reglas básicas y nos dejaron su primer y último botín.

John Wick levantó la enorme moneda de cristal tallado con extraños símbolos que no pertenecían a ninguna civilización antigua que conociera. Winston quería obsequiársela por ser un cliente asiduo del Continental, hasta el momento. Una vez que fuera por el hijo de Viggo todo iba a cambiar seguramente. Wick frunció su ceño, tomando su vaso de whisky para llevárselo consigo, camino al balcón del hotel para mirar a contraluz aquel objeto. No era diamante, de eso estaba seguro, pero la condenada moneda era más resistente que el acero, incluso más. Ya atardecía, así que la luz rojiza del sol le hizo un caleidoscopio de colores dentro de los dibujos de aquella moneda de cristal.

—¿Qué es eso? —Winston se le acercó, señalando el cielo.

Ambos hombres miraron al cielo, una suerte de meteorito entró en el cielo neoyorkino dibujando una curva como si fuese a estrellarse en el Océano Atlántico. John levantó la moneda para ver el meteorito a través del cristal, notando como una parte de esa roca ardiente se desprendió, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la ciudad en una trayectoria de lo más inusual. Winston jadeó, palideciendo.

—¿Qué carajos…?

Fue lo último que Wick escuchó antes de que todo fuera envuelto por una enorme luz blanca.

* * *

_—La verdad es que… yo soy Ironman_.

John despertó al escuchar una voz en un televisor, estaba sobre una cama muy amplia en un piso alto de la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero no era el Continental. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiera peleado, algo no extraño, pero entonces se percató de un detalle que lo hizo saltar de la cama como un rayo. Ese cuerpo no era su cuerpo. De hecho, era más bajito, cabello corto y barba de candado si el espejo de la elegantísima recámara no le mentía. Ojos castaños, complexión media, un buen trasero. Tenía rastros moretones en la nariz y un labio, además de su cuerpo adolorido vestido en un pantalón formal de tela fina y camisa desabotonada.

— _“Buenos días, Señor Stark, la señorita Potts está esperándole.”_

—¿Qué…? —buscó por instinto su arma sin encontrar nada alrededor, ¿quién había hablado?

— _“¿Señor?”_

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estoy encerrado?

— _“Señor Stark, creo que ha bebido demasiado. Llamaré al Coronel Rhodes.”_

—¿Señor Stark?

— _“Esto es grave”_ —dijo la voz con cierto tono de burla.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, dos figuras entraron por la recámara. Wick tomó lo más próximo a un arma que fue un jarrón con flores que tiró al suelo como el agua. La mujer alta y hermosa en tacones de aguja gritó, mientras que el militar de piel oscura con varias condecoraciones en su uniforme levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—¡Tony! ¡Baja eso! Peps, creo que será mejor que salgas.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Tony? —acusó ella, azotando las puertas al marcharse.

—¿Tones? Baja ese florero. Has bebido demasiado desde lo de la conferencia de prensa, no estás bien. Puedo ayudarte, pero baja eso, ¡ya!

John se dio cuenta de varias cosas conforme el coronel habló con él. La primera, era que ese cuerpo que ahora tenía llevaba por nombre Tony Stark, un millonario y genio inventor que recientemente había declarado a la prensa que era Ironman, una suerte de súper héroe envuelto en una avanzadísima armadura que parecía tener vida propia. La voz que escuchó en la recámara era JARVIS, una inteligencia artificial de última generación igualmente creada por Stark, quien además poseía un imperio. Industrias Stark. Wick jamás había escuchado del hombre o esa empresa, algo imposible cuando la Orden Suprema llevaba un control de tales personajes mejor que Hacienda.

—… seguramente lo que me dijiste por teléfono del hombre ese que te habló de la Iniciativa Vengadores es lo que te puso así, no deberías…

El coronel le llevó a su taller, alegando que siempre se sentía mejor entre sus cachivaches. Tony Stark era una suerte de Elon Musk. Inventor, visionario. Con una obsesión por los autos. Cuando Rhodes le dejó solo para ir a buscar un médico, le pidió a JARVIS que le mostrara todo lo que le había ocurrido durante el último año. Pantallas holográficas aparecieron frente a él con videos, fotografías y reportajes diversos, con la explicación cortés de aquella IA de acento británico. ¿Cómo había terminado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo? ¿Dónde estaba su propio cuerpo? La información trajo sorpresas a John. Aquel hombre, Tony Stark, había pasado de ser un perfecto cretino egoísta vanidoso a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a pelear por hacer el bien.

Con un grave problema de Estrés Postraumático.

Nadie lo había mencionado y parecía que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. ¿Cómo no podían fijarse que tener semejante cosa en el pecho era traumático para un civil? ¿Afganistán? ¿Qué pasaba con esa gente? Tony Stark debería estar en un psiquiátrico, no dando conferencias para revelar su identidad como ese tal Ironman, era un claro llamado al suicidio. Su alcoholismo era el grito de ayuda que no escuchaban. Una pantalla mostró a una pelirroja entrando a lo que era su piso en una torre igualmente inventada por el Señor Stark. Wick frunció su ceño.

—¿Quién es ella?

— _“Su asistente, señor. Bueno, asistente de la Señorita Potts.”_

—Esa mujer es una espía.

— _“¿Disculpe?”_

Podía engañar a los demás, pero no a John, criado entre asesinos, espías y mercenarios. Esa pelirroja de rasgos rusos era una espía. Se giró en su asiento para verla de frente cuando le trajo una bandeja con desayuno, observándole fijamente. Quería intimidarlo, distrayéndolo con gestos de seducción perfectamente entrenados.

—¿Señor Stark?

—¿Para quién trabajas realmente? ¿La Orden Suprema?

—Creo que no entien…

Wick sujetó su brazo. —Yo creo que sí, espía.

Fue la reacción esperada, ella no permitía que la tocaran si no quería, como todas las espías. Sobre todo, las rusas. Y vaya que John sabía de ello. Ver esa expresión desencajada cuando la envió directo contra una pared como costal de papas trajo el alivio que Wick no tenía desde que despertara. Esperó caballeroso a que saltara de donde había caído en una pose de defensa automática, tratando de parecer una asistente asustada de su jefe. Para la gente común eso bien podía funcionar, pero no para alguien como John Wick quien tenía a su alrededor una gama de instrumentos que usar como armas.

—Vas a empezar a cantar o saldrás de aquí en pedazos.

_Nueva York_

_Hotel Continental_

Un lengüetazo húmedo y juguetón le hizo abrir los ojos. Tony parpadeó, con el cuerpo adolorido y un pitbull echado a su lado en una cama de hotel. ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Vestía un traje negro de fina hechura, pero extraño al tacto, como si la tela estuviera trabajada para algo más. El pitbull gimió, sacudiendo su cola y mirándole fijamente. Tony se preguntó cómo rayos había terminado ahí cuando su último recuerdo era escuchar las voces de Rhodey, Peter y Pepper diciéndole que iban a estar bien, que habían ganado mientras sentía que la vida se le iba.

—¿Dónde…?

Se quedó callado al escucharse hablar con otra voz. Con una mano en la boca, se levantó notando algo más. Era más alto. Y de cuerpo delgado pero fuerte. Fue corriendo al baño para verse en el espejo, creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido, notando con horror el reflejo que tenía delante suyo. Cabellos negros que rozaban su mandíbula, una barba parecida a la suya, pero más gruesa y algo descuidada. ¿Quién era él?

—¿Señor Wick? Tengo su desayuno, señor.

Un elegante y alto hombre calvo de piel oscura entró en la recámara para dejarle una bandeja con desayuno junto con una charola de croquetas para el perro que saltó de la cama dispuesto a desaparecerlas entre feroces mordidas. Aquel hombre le sonrió, tenía las maneras de los mayordomos ingleses, como las de Jarvis. Cerró la puerta dejándole solo con la charola de desayuno y muchas preguntas en la mente de Tony. ¿Señor Wick? ¿Por qué le llamaba por ese nombre? Buscó entre sus pertenencias, encontrando una identificación, una licencia de conducir. John Wick, neoyorkino. Parecía un tipo cualquiera pero aquel hotel no lucía como un hotel cualquiera.

Sin nada que vestir más que ese traje negro como si fuera a un funeral, Tony bajó hasta el vestíbulo donde lo encontró un hombre bajo de mirada penetrante, nariz aguileña y una sonrisa propia de aquellos empresarios que saben de qué manera gira el mundo. Le llamó como si fuese un conocido, a una de las mesas del restaurante adjunto a la recepción donde los atendieron solícitos apenas Tony se sentó con el perro siempre a sus pies, ese pitbull no parecía dispuesto a separarse de él por nada del mundo. Un cachorrito pese al aspecto feroz que tenía, apartando la gente a su alrededor, algo que de momento agradeció porque todos esos rostros eran de gente peligrosa.

—¿Qué tal el desayuno?

—Bien —respondió todavía ajeno a esa voz— Gracias.

—¿John Wick dándome las gracias? —se rio el hombre de buena gana, haciendo una seña a un mesero— Quiero el mejor vino, tengo que celebrar. Oh, John, ¿todavía tienes esa resaca propia del hombre que ha consumado su venganza?

—¿Venganza?

—Ya sé, es justicia para ti. Pero las cartas se han movido como ya no se hacían desde hace años. John Wick ha vuelto al mercado, señoras y señores. La Orden Suprema sin duda te pedirá que cumplas con tu servicio y el Hotel Continental estará orgulloso de recibirte, muchacho.

—Creo hay una pequeña confusión.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Mataste al jefe de la mafia rusa y su hijo! Eso no pasa todos los días, hasta yo me siento emocionado. Dime que no te marcharás.

—Es algo que no puedo asegurar.

—Bueno, al menos es un avance.

* * *

_—Y yo… yo soy Ironman_.

Tony despertó por la alarma del reloj del penthouse. Por alguna extraña razón le dolían los nudillos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba de vuelta en casa, en su Nueva York y no en otro donde aparentemente existían una suerte de asesinos agremiados que la hacían de justicieros pagados, sin Vengadores u otros héroes protegiendo el mundo. Se levantó, cansado con algunos cortes en sus brazos y moretones quien sabe por qué razón. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza y por ello alucinado que se llamaba John Wick? Imposible de saber. Lo que fue muy cierto era aquel boquete en su taller que lo dejó boquiabierto.

—¿JARVIS? ¿Qué demonios pasó en mi taller?

La inteligencia tardó unos segundos en responder. — _“Usted me pidió que me callara.”_

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Y no me has respondido la pregunta.

JARVIS prefirió mostrarle el video que grabó. Él -o eso parecía- le había dado tremenda paliza a la asistente de Peps, haciéndola confesar que era una espía del Director Fury de SHIELD para saber si era apto para la Iniciativa Vengadores a la vez que vigilaban su tecnología para que no hiciera más daño. Phillip Coulson llegó para poner orden, terminando con los mismos huesos rotos que Rushman. Todo se volvió un caos, con aquel extraño y salvaje Tony atacando a quien no le obedeciera. El castaño dejó caer su mandíbula.

—¡Ese no era yo!

_Nueva York_

_Hotel Continental_

John despertó con su perro a un lado, gimiéndole como si estuviera decepcionado. Tenía un lindo pañuelo en el cuello que alguien le había hecho porque se notaba elaborado a mano. Muy fresco en una ropa que no solía usar, prendas flojas deportivas. Seguía en el Continental pero el aroma a café le dijo que había estado bebiendo de aquel líquido bastante a juzgar por la cafetera vacía como la taza a un lado. Se levantó, encontrándose en pijama, peinado y con su barba retocada. Revisó la recámara por si acaso alguien le había drogado y husmeado en sus pertenencias. Lo único raro que encontró fue el espejo de su baño donde alguien había escrito con un plumón las siguientes palabras:

_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿Es un sueño?_

Frunció su ceño, buscando aquel plumón para darse cuenta que su perro lo había masticado. Quien hubiera escrito aquello también había dado un baño al pitbull, colocándose esa tonta mascada. De pronto tuvo una idea. Más bien un presentimiento. Volvió al espejo para ver la letra. La conocía, la había visto en aquel sueño donde se llamaba Tony Stark. Era la misma escritura. Para ser un sueño estaba siendo demasiado extraño, por no decir imposible. Wick hizo un esfuerzo por recordar donde estaba antes de irse a dormir, entonces viniendo a su mente ese momento cuando miró a través de una moneda de cristal un meteorito que se fragmentó en el cielo, desviándose hacia Nueva York.

El pitbull gimió, ladeando su rostro. John buscó una libreta en el taburete para comenzar a escribir. Podía funcionar, como no. Nada perdía, después de todo estaba por volver a su vida ordinaria, luego de matar a Viggo y su hijo, no prestaría más servicios. Podía darse el lujo de ese experimento.

* * *

_—La verdad es que… yo soy Ironman_.

Cuando John volvió a ese mundo por enésima vez -ya había perdido la cuenta- estaba en la granja de Barton… ¿sí era ese su apellido? Como fuese, salió afuera al escuchar el sonido de leños partiéndose. Oh, entonces Steve estaba enojado porque Tony no le dijo sobre Ultrón. Wick ya le había prometido a Tony encargarse de ello cuando hicieran el cambio. Al carajo ese rubio patético con sus falsedades. Con la promesa de no romper huesos ni matar a nadie, John tomó la segunda hacha para hacer lo mismo que el capitán, observándole. Steve no resistió mucho el silencio, le divertía eso. Sacarlo de quicio. John siempre había tenido problemas con los que eran demasiado rectos.

—¿Vas a solucionar las cosas como siempre, Tony?

—¿Cómo sería esa solución, Steve?

—Golpeando… u ocultándome cosas.

Wick torció una sonrisa, cortando en dos un leño antes de detenerse, caminar hacia el rubio y mirarle a los ojos pese a la diferencia de altura.

—No hay peor cosa que un hipócrita. Dime, ¿por qué no pudiste levantar el martillo de Thor? Te diré por qué, porque sabes quién mató a mis padres y lo estás ocultando de mí. Mentiroso.

La cara de Steve fue otra medalla para John. Estaba harto de la manera en cómo trataban a Tony, todos ellos eran tan criminales, mentirosos y manipuladores como el millonario. Y no por eso eran malas personas, pero sí que les daba por tener esa doble moral. Al menos la Orden Suprema tenía un código claro que no dejaba espacio para las ambigüedades. La muerte no era ambigua.

—Tu amigo se oculta en Bucarest, SHIELD lo sabe, desde que Natasha liberó los archivos fue muy sencillo dar con él. ¿Sabes algo, Steve? ¿Crees que soy un monstruo? Bien, renuncio. Salven al mundo ustedes solos y olvídense de mí. No trabajaré con un hombre que protege al asesino de Howard y María Stark.

—Tony… ¡Tony, espera!

Romperle la nariz fue otra satisfacción. Seguro que eso haría sonreír a Tony de nuevo, desde que supiera esa horrible verdad había estado triste, llorando más bien, aunque no lo aceptaba abiertamente como muchas otras cosas. Tantas noches cambiando cuerpos los había hecho cercanos y John ya sentía la necesidad de proteger al millonario de aquel grupo tan fastidioso que no sabía más que criticarle todo lo que hacía como si jamás en su vida hubieran cometido errores. Dejando atrás en el suelo a un Capitán América sangrando por la nariz, John se marchó. De todas maneras, ya Tony había dado con la solución.

_Nueva York_

_Hotel Continental_

Tony lloró, limpiándose sus lágrimas con ayuda de Bobby, como le pusieron al pitbull en una pelea por nombres. Amaba a John Wick con todas sus fuerzas, pedazo de imbécil que había enfrentado a la mismísima Orden Suprema por él, buscando la respuesta al hechizo que los mantenía en una suerte de ciclo donde algunas noches intercambiaban cuerpos mientras dormían volviendo siempre al momento en que estaba frente a Thanos chasqueando sus dedos para salvarlos a todos. Pero ahora lo tenían. Esa moneda de cristal no era otra cosa que el ojo de un Celestial, la fractura dimensional había arrojado ese curioso pedazo de cadáver al universo de Wick quien al usarlo con la luz solar había activado su poder que en conjunto con las Gemas crearon ese bucle infinito.

Ya no quería más intercambios, ya no quería a John peleando contra los Vengadores, contra el mundo entero por protegerlo con tal fervor que Tony se cuestionaba si realmente él valía tanto la pena. De alguna sorpresiva manera, Wick lo había convencido de que era mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho creer, sus padres, sus amigos, los Vengadores. Todos. Ahora sabía qué hacer, como romper esa rueda para ponerle fin a tantos intercambios que, aunque lindos, eran agobiantes porque jamás podían estar juntos realmente. Una cosa era toquetearse y otra que realmente estuvieran haciéndose el amor. Vaya que ese temible asesino excomunicado lo había conquistado, enamorado. John decía que era igual con él. Ambos se habían curado las heridas y aprendido a vivir de nuevo.

Por eso Tony necesitaba romper el bucle, para vivir de nuevo.

Tomó la moneda de cristal entre sus manos, no era de orar, pero le pidió al difunto Celestial que le concediera ese favor. Nunca más lo volvería a molestar. El universo jamás volvería a saber de Tony Stark si le ayudaba, era un trato más que bueno. Escribiendo las instrucciones para John, Tony se recostó con Bobby en la cama de aquel cuarto en el Hotel Continental, su refugio seguro. Sonrió para sí, el día de mañana, cuando el meteorito cayera, fragmentándose por el poder del ojo del Celestial, no habría otra noche más cambiando cuerpos. Con un suspiro, Tony cerró sus ojos para dormir, arrullado por el aroma a Wick en la cama.

* * *

— _Yo soy inevitable._

Tony sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahí estaba, detrás de Thanos, un punto titilante. Ya no tuvo miedo, ni rencores ni dudas. Miró al titán, levantando en alto el guantelete.

_—Y yo… yo soy Ironman_.

Se hizo un funeral en honor a Anthony Edward Stark, aunque no hubo cuerpo que incinerar o enterrar. La fuerza de las Gemas del Infinito lo había pulverizado. Había sido un Vengador demasiado curioso, algunas veces tranquilo casi melancólico y otras una auténtica máquina de matar que incluso había pateado el trasero de dos súper soldados en Siberia, vencido a Ultrón o incluso derrotado a un titán como Thanos. Nunca se casó, muchos afirmaron que esa bipolaridad fue la causante. Otros afirmaron que había alguien en su corazón cuyo nombre jamás pronunció. Imposible de saberlo. Había dejado un universo a salvo con una nueva generación de Vengadores y otros que, entre patadas, puñetazos y uno que otro lápiz asesino, habían entendido lo que era ser un héroe.

El verdadero Tony Stark despertaría en una cómoda, aunque discreta habitación del Hotel Continental, desnudo, algo adolorido y sumamente feliz al lado de un adormilado John Wick. Aquel meteorito jamás tocaría Nueva York, deshaciéndose antes de hacerlo, dejando solo una aurora boreal que sirvió de puerta dimensional para llevarlo sin vuelta atrás a ese universo donde era adorado por un pitbull, el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos y un bonachón dueño de un hotel que se convertiría en la fortaleza de ellos al pelear contra la Orden Suprema ahora que la habían desafiado. Pero no estaban solos. Y Tony seguía siendo Tony de la misma forma que John siempre fue John en su cuerpo.

—¿En qué piensas, Anthony?

—En lo que pensaría la Orden Suprema si te vieran aparecer en el cielo en una armadura.

—Aquí no hay…

—Oh, vamos. Eso nada tiene que ver, mis armaduras jamás usaron magia ni cosas sobrenaturales. Es ciencia dura, cariño. Funciona de la misma forma que aquí, solo que más bonita porque soy el único con ese talento y los quiero cagados de miedo.

—Oh, ¿en qué te he convertido?

Tony soltó una risita, acercándose para besar sus labios. —En tu par. Además, se trata de proteger Nueva York. Tengo experiencia.

—¿Estás seguro que…?

—Ya es demasiado tarde para las dudas, Johnsy. Pero la respuesta es, estoy completamente seguro. Igual no me va ser tan pobre, pero eso se arreglará cuando hackee las arcas de la Orden Suprema.

—Tony…

—Jamás te dieron prestaciones, esto es América.

John rodó sus ojos, acomodando los mechones alborotados de Tony.

—Siempre me preguntaré a quién le debemos el hechizo de aquel bucle. De no ser por eso, no nos hubiéramos conocido y cambiado nuestras vidas para bien. Fue tu nombre lo que se convirtió en mi razón para vivir.

—Quien sea o lo que sea que haya sido, creo que lo sabe, cariño. Y también lo fue para mí. Entonces… ¿lo hacemos de nuevo?

—Solo espera a que lo pidieras.

Pateando la sábana, Tony le ofreció su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa que alcanzaba a sus ojos.

**FIN**


	4. La historia de un capitán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este día 4 toca turno al tema de las sirenas, con la ship Winterfalcon (SamxBucky) para esta ocasión he elegido el tiempo de los piratas.

**La historia de un capitán.**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/616

_Pareja_ : SamxBucky (Winterfalcon)

_Derechos_ : a vivir.

_Advertencias_ : estamos hablando de un período entre el siglo XVII y XVIII, maomenos. Sirenas y romance del bonito. Mpreg, también porque sí.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“Lo inevitable rara vez sucede, es lo inesperado lo que suele ocurrir.”_  
John Maynard Keynes.

Mi nombre es Samuel. Samuel Wilson.

Soy capitán del Red Wing.

Esos detalles quizá no importan, después de todo, lo que deseo contar es lo que vale la pena y poco o nada tiene que ver con mi título. Al final, solo soy un marinero que pasó muchos años viviendo en las aguas y poco en la tierra. Mis maneras no son las de los hombres ordinarios, ni tampoco lo es mi vida, si acaso también entra aquí en discusión.

Todo comenzó cuando mi madre dijo que era hora de que fuera un hombre, lo que quiso decir que ya no podía vivir en su casa. Una pobre casucha en Nueva Orleáns de dónde hui para terminar de ayudante de cocina en una fragata llamada Liberty que el capitán Steven Rogers comandaba. Aventuras más, aventuras menos, yo acabé en la cocina fregando los platos y vasos por accidente más que decisión propia. Estaba huyendo de los cazadores de esclavos, de los circos, de aquel mundo donde mi piel no me hiciera un objeto de decoración, de juego o de servicio eterno como lo era mi madre.

Corriendo con unas cuantas monedas en mi bolsillo, me escondí dentro del Liberty cuyo puente estaba tendido en aquel puerto. El capitán era alguien de respeto, su misión era combatir los piratas y recuperar tesoros, y ya tenía experiencia en ello como parte de la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales. Así que los guardias no entraron a inspeccionar al no encontrarme, maldiciendo mi persona al marcharse. Cuando me descubrieron siendo polizón de la tripulación, el capitán me dio una oportunidad. En la cocina. Bueno, siempre se comienza por ahí, es lo que forja el carácter. Eso y pelar 100 papas diario.

En el Liberty fue donde conocí buenos amigos, endurecidos por la vida en el mar combatiendo piratas y corsarios, escuchando en las mesas de la cocina cuando el ron se le subía a la cabeza, esas historias que en tierra firme jamás puedes conocer. Como el caso de las sirenas. Mentiría si digo que nunca me pasó nada extraordinario en esa fragata, porque sí que me pasó. Vi criaturas que ojos ordinarios no podrían imaginar, tormentas que parecían formar rostros de dioses antiguos iracundos por los mortales que osaban explorar sus aguas. Las sirenas me atraían desde un principio, aunque lo que se contaba de ellas no era precisamente alentador.

—… ten cuidado porque si comienzan a cantar, estás muerto.

—O si te besan, te convertirán en una estatua de sal.

—Si no es que sus garras te sacarán las tripas todavía vivo.

Luego de lavar trastes, fregar pisos, pelar papas, pasé a ser astillero. Al menos así podía disfrutar del mar y sus peligros. Cuando alcancé el rango de guardiamarina junto con Rick Jones, un amigo con el que siempre estaré agradecido porque me enseñó a pescar como deben hacerlo los verdaderos hombres, fue que el capitán Rogers me preguntó si no quería hacerme cargo de una corbeta que se había quedado sin tripulación, aparentemente atacados por un monstruo marino. Yo me sorprendí, pero acepté porque si Steven Rogers te pedía algo, era porque sabía que podías hacerlo.

—A sus órdenes, capitán.

Red Wing no era precisamente una belleza, requería una mano de obra concienzuda, más yo estaba feliz porque tenía mi propio barco, aunque fuera el único tripulante. Acompañaría al Liberty en sus exploraciones. Con Red Wing conocí a Madame Drew, Comodoro Fury y otros personajes que pisaron el lustroso piso de mi barco. Pero lo que quiero contar no es mi servicio en la Compañía de las Indias, sino lo que encontré en una de las misiones. Estábamos en medio de una tormenta en una ruta que iba desde las islas del sureste de Asia hacia Madagascar cuando mi corbeta quedó separada del Liberty. El tamaño de las olas realmente me asustó, porque creí que moriría ahogado.

Pero los dioses que duermen en los océanos o el que vigila todo desde el cielo no lo permitió, eso sí. Quedé demasiado lejos de la fragata, me había tanto que estaba en un paso casi desconocido en una inusual calma con aguas tan quietas que parecían un segundo firmamento. Tenía hambre, así que me dispuse a pescar con una amplia red, revisando mientras picaban los peces los daños en Red Wing muy mínimos, no por nada había aprendido bien con los rudos marineros del capitán Rogers. Cuando subí la red estaba tan absorto en una bandada de aves blancas como concha nácar que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba poniendo sobre cubierta hasta que escuché un siseo.

Ahí, entre pescados y gruesos lazos, había un ser que no era humano.

Tenía una cola larguísima de escamas con formas geométricas en color negro, a los costados de esa cola poseía aletas con púas y cartílagos que me recordaron mucho a los caballitos de mar. La criatura además tenía un largo cabello negro que hacía juego con esa cola, mitad humano, mitad pez. Una piel pálida, garras negras unidas por cartílagos con más aletas y púas en la espalda. Quizá lo que más me impactó fue su rostro y brazo izquierdo. Tenía unos ojos completamente oscuros, café oscuro para ser exactos como los granos de café, como los míos. Pero ocupaban todo su globo ocular que poseía esos párpados tan típicos de los peces, dobles. En lugar de orejas otras aletas y labios azulados que ocultaron unos peligrosísimos filosos colmillos.

La cuestión con su brazo izquierdo era que sus escamas eran de un gris tal que a la luz del sol parecía metal vivo, formando bandas que se movían al retorcerse bajo la pesada red como si tuviera un brazo hecho de bandas de hierro. Tenía una forma en el hombro muy similar a una estrella de mar en color rojo, pero me dije que era cosa de coral o alguna alga pegada a su cuerpo. Un tritón, el macho de las sirenas. Tenía ante mí un espécimen de las temidas sirenas y mi asombro me hizo olvidarme de las precauciones. La garra del tritón casi queriendo arrancarme la carne de mi pierna derecha me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Hey! —recuerdo le grité tan tonto.

Aquel ser me siseó, mostrándome los colmillos que iban a molerme los huesos si no me alejaba. Usando la red, lo dejé atado a uno de los mástiles de Red Wing, pensando qué hacer. Podía volver hacia el Liberty sino era que el capitán quizá estuviera buscándome, pero si veían aquel tritón se lo iban a comer en la cena. Y aunque era un agresivo nada amigable ser marino, algo en la expresión de sus ojos no me convenció de entregarlo a la tripulación del capitán Rogers. Me dio la impresión de que estaba triste. Y solo. Porque esperé por el resto de los suyos, siempre viajan en grupos. Casi anocheció cuando me di por vencido y me convencí de que ese tritón estaba por su cuenta.

—¿Qué haces tan solo en un océano tan bravo? —le hice esa pregunta tan tonta de nuevo porque olvidé que ellos nadaban metros abajo donde las corrientes no eran como las olas.

Me escupió, lo dejé toda la noche afuera sin agua ni alimento, quitándole mis pocos pescados que había atrapado para alimentarme. Al otro día una mejilla se me hinchó por el coletazo que me dio cuando traté de ponerlo más cómodo con la red. Para el tercer día sabía que estaba hambriento, su piel se notaba reseca por la necesidad del agua salada. Llené unas cubetas que le vacíe sin mucha gracia antes de arrojarle unos cangrejos que sus garras y colmillos devoraron como si hubiera sido pollo hervido. Entonces me di cuenta que uno de los arpones de mi red se había clavado en su cola. Quien sabe por qué, me sentí terriblemente culpable.

—Si te quedas quietecito, puedo curarte.

Más arañazos, otros coletazos con un par de escupitajos, pero le quité el arpón, usando uno de mis pañuelos que usé para vendar su cola al estar en la parte más delgada donde comenzaba la enorme y elegante aleta. En realidad, sus escamas eran suaves para semejante tritón tan grosero que no dudaría en arrancarme la cabeza apenas pudiera soltarse.

—¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Ni tu propia clase te quiere?

Era imposible que me entendiera, lo único que ese ser podía emitir eran sonidos como gorgoteos o siseos similares a los gatitos enfurruñados. Tenía que volver, así que hice mi plan, lo dejaría ir más no estaría cerca para que no me matara. Ocultándome tras unos barriles, tiré de un nudo de la red, liberando al tritón que se retorció, quedándose cual posición de esfinge por unos momentos antes de arrastrarse a toda prisa hacia el océano en un salto ágil. Al menos tenía ya una historia que contar. Orando porque no hubiese yo cometido un error fatal, tomé el timón de Red Wing para volver hacia mi ruta original sin mirar atrás.

Llevaba apenas un par de horas de vuelta cuando escuché un chapoteo, me giré hacia la popa para descubrir al tritón aferrado a la madera, observándome. De nuevo esos ojos tristes dieron al traste con mi sentido de la seguridad, dejando de momento el timón para ir hacia él. Fue extraño y lindo ahora que lo recuerdo. Porque esperó por mí, gorgoteando quien sabe qué cosas con un tono de desesperación que me confundieron. Yo de idiota pensé que deseaba más cangrejos, así que fui a un barril para darle algunos que lanzó al agua con un bufido. Arañando la madera del suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Juraría que hizo un puchero, no lo sé. Luego se impulsó para saltar a cubierta, arrastrándose hacia los mástiles. El tritón tiró con tal fuerza de los amarres que Red Wing hizo un giro violento, girando en forma de U.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

De nuevo esos reclamos cantarinos fueron mi explicación, algo trataba de decirme y no podíamos entendernos. Negué, poniéndome en cuclillas ya sin temor a que me sacara los ojos con esas garras tan afiladas que estaban dejando marcas en el suelo.

—Escucha, tengo que volver, no te puedo llevar conmigo porque te matarían. Pagan una jodida cantidad de oro por algo como tú.

El tritón miró hacia la dirección por donde yo pretendía regresar, sacudiendo su cola exasperado.

—Tú… ¿no quieres que me vaya?

Sus branquias en el cuello se abrieron y cerraron agitadas, volviendo esos ojos que reflejaron mi figura en ellos, observando mis labios.

—…n-no…

—¿Eh?

—…n-no…

Quedé estupefacto al escuchar su intento de imitar una voz humana. Al menos no era de la especie que sí lo hacía, eso me hizo preguntar cuántos tipos de sirenas había en lo profundo de los océanos. El tritón se me acercó, queriendo hablar de nuevo.

—…n-no…

—De acuerdo, am, no. Voy a apostar a que no quieres que me vaya. Solo puedo estar un poco más, no me puedo quedar aquí, moriría.

Más adelante me enteraría que en realidad, esa criatura marina de expresión triste me había salvado la vida. Iba directo a la peor tormenta que hubiera esos años, que se cobró la vida no solo de miembros de la Compañía, también pescadores e incluso bravos piratas. Pero en aquel momento yo no lo sabía, ignoraba que, si algo podía saber aquel tritón, era cómo se comportaba el océano. Al ver que no intentaría tomar el timón ni hacer que mi corbeta se girara, canturreó algo para él, saltando a estribor hacia el agua dejándome con muchas preguntas. En realidad, no tardó mucho, regresando con algo entre sus manos que me tendió cuando volvió a treparse.

—¿Qué es lo que me traes?

Nada menos que una perla negra entre media docena de blancas. Con eso podría vivir como un lord. Tomé las perlas de las manos frías de aquel tritón, notándolo animado al haber aceptado su regalo. Por nada pude echarlo a perder al decirle que no podía comer perlas, afortunadamente cerré el hocico a tiempo, quedándome ahí con él todo el resto de la noche hasta que regresó de nuevo a sus aguas. Para la mañana yo tenía el piso de cubierta lleno de pescados, mariscos y cuanto alimento necesitara como para un año.

—Dioses del mar —me reí, mirando al contento tritón— Dime que te vas a comer como tres cuartos de todo esto porque definitivamente no me lo terminaré todo.

Más o menos fue así, ese curioso ser devoró una parte, yo me cociné otra. A él no le gustó que yo pusiera al fuego sus regalos, le expliqué de la mejor manera que así comíamos los humanos.

—F-Fuego… no.

Una corazonada me hizo fruncir el ceño. —¿Alguien… alguien como yo te hizo daño con el fuego?

Su cola se agitó como asintiendo, bajando su mirada a su brazo izquierdo que tocó apenas. De pronto me hice una historia donde piratas -porque eran los más usuales por esos rumbos- lo hubieran atrapado y al no poder controlarlo, usaron fuego para torturarlo. Quemaron su brazo, pero el tritón sobrevivió, más esa herida lo hizo quedarse solo como solía pasar con los animales que abandonan a los enfermos o viejos porque exponen a su manada. Me fue natural alcanzar su mejilla que acaricié, dolido por la suerte de esa criatura.

—Lo siento, yo no te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

No haré muy larga la historia de este encuentro, basta decir que conforme pasaron los días yo no quería volver. Ese tritón era todo curioso, enojón, fuerte y triste en una extraña combinación que me atraía. ¿Qué podía hacer un marinero como yo con un ser como él? Ya me había alejado lo suficiente para que el capitán Rogers no me encontrara, podrían darme por muerto y vivir así, pero… también extrañaba el caminar en tierra firme. Yo era un humano que necesitaba del suelo como el tritón de nadar en ese inmenso y salvaje océano.

—Hey, Buck —como le puse un día al no saber su nombre que seguro tampoco hubiera podido pronunciar— Tengo una idea.

—¿I-Idea?

Con todos los tesoros que Buck ya me había traído me podía comprar un país entero. No lo necesitaba, tan solo una isla donde me dejaran en paz sin hacer preguntas y sabía dónde podía pasar eso, no estábamos muy lejos de ello. Buck pareció entender mi plan, guiando mi Red Wing por las aguas hasta que alcanzamos ese archipiélago de pequeñas islas que cuidaban tribus aborígenes del Pacífico. De buena gana aceptaron mis regalos a cambio de una, la más alejada donde encallé mi corbeta. Una vez que no hubo nadie alrededor, saqué a Buck de su escondite. Él se arrastró en la arena, mirando aquel paisaje tropical con el viento meciendo ese largo cabello que me dieron ganas de acariciar.

—S-Sí.

—Tienes razón, este lugar es genial.

Hice una pequeña modificación en el terreno, abrí un camino ancho y profundo para que el mar entrara hasta la mitad de la isla. Quería que Buck no tuviera problemas para entrar. Él me ayudó en la labor, a veces arrojándome lodo en la espalda entre gorgoteos que me supieron a risas. Cosa curiosa que un negro como yo, sin muchas opciones en la vida se encontrara con alguien que tampoco tenía un hogar. Tal vez eso fue lo que más nos unió. O mi necedad de ver esos ojos más alegres cuando ponía flores en su cabello, o le cantaba, aunque luego hiciera caras porque obviamente no era rival para él.

Cuando Buck cantaba, parecía que todo cobraba más brillo, el viento era más dulce, todo olía mejor. Al principio, sus canciones fueron tristes, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y yo terminé de construir mi casa a un lado de ese lago creado por ambos, sus cánticos fueron más alegres. El jefe aborigen que solía visitarme me dijo que lo que estuviera haciendo, lo protegiera con mi vida porque era un regalo de la naturaleza y la desgracia me perseguiría si algo le pasaba. No sé si nos había visto o el florecimiento inusual de la isla fue una señal mágica para él. Me consoló saber que ellos no nos traicionarían, el solo pensar en perder a mi tritón era suficiente para arrebatarme el sueño.

Sí, mi tritón.

Verán, yo no lo planeaba, no planeaba nada en realidad, pero tampoco voy a ser un monje benedictino diciendo que ya se me había cruzado por la cabeza que algo más sucedería entre Bucky yo además de nadar juntos o que yo le diera pequeños besos en su rostro o sus manos. Había olvidado, como siempre, que era mitad pez y que tenía cierta características. Digamos una época de celo. Se me hizo muy extraño verlo en el lago en una orilla haciendo un nido de algas, cambios raros de humor e incluso las escamas de su cola se hicieron más claras. Pensé que era el clima, inocentemente, sin atender a las señales del celo que Buck presentó hasta que una mañana me asaltó al perder la paciencia.

Primero creí que iba a matarme, luego cuando comenzó a restregar su cuerpo de una manera extraña, fue que entendí que estaba excitado. No era un hombre, quizá eso hubiera sido más fácil porque uno ya sabe que cosas pasan y por qué. Con él tuve que ir adivinando si bien la mayor parte del tiempo fue Buck quien estuvo dirigiendo ese barco, jadeando, arrancándome la ropa, haciéndome mordidas por aquí y por allá antes de usar esa lengua prodigiosa en mi propio mástil antes de encajarse en él sin que pudiera detenerlo. Puedo reírme ahora, en aquel momento me asusté porque creí que lo había lastimado al escucharlo quejarse y mi miembro ser cubierto por algo que tomé por sangre.

Ya dije que era muy inocente, no que uno pueda escuchar en las varoniles conversaciones de marineros como follar con una sirena. Fue una experiencia que no olvidaré por muchas cosas que guardaré para otros momentos, basta decir que ese día terminé muerto y no por las garras de Buck sino por ese insaciable instinto sexual durante su Celo. Tampoco es que yo sea un enclenque, pude cumplir mi parte y verlo dormir cual pececito tranquilamente en su nido de algas. Por supuesto que mi mente voló más lejos, preguntándose si acaso tendría una sorpresa más adelante, tendría que esperar. De momento, verlo dormir así tan pacíficamente hizo que sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo del mundo entero en una suerte de hechizo mágico marino.

Tres meses después, nació Darlene, como le puse en honor a mi madre. Supongo que Buck le puso un nombre en su lengua, que escapa a mis cuerdas vocales, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el nombre humano de nuestra hija. Oh, sí, tuvo un vientre redondo ese tiempo, demasiado apetito y un instinto salvaje de protección a su nido que me hizo repensar nuestra relación. Los tritones son peligrosos, pero los que están gestando son cien veces más mortales, sobre todo si están reclamando por algo dulce que comer y que el cangrejo sea fresco.

Sé que mueren por saberlo, pero no, nuestra hija no fue una quimera. Nació como una humana, pero con una belleza extraña si me permito decirlo. Un aura etérea. Apenas si pudo abrir sus ojos, nadaba bajo el agua sin necesidad de subir a tomar aire, acaso sería lo que podría delatarla ante el resto de los humanos. Eso y unos colmillitos filosos que a veces se asomaban. Con sus cabellos negros, piel apiñonada, ojos castaño claros y la hermosa sonrisa de Buck, se convirtió en nuestro preciado tesoro en nuestro preciado paraíso tropical donde no nos molestaron ya fuese por los hechizos del jefe o los cánticos de mi tritón provocando tormentas alrededor.

No, no extrañé el mundo humano. Curioso, ¿no es así? Ya lo tenía todo con mis dos amores, suficiente comida, una isla de ensueño y una familia que cuidar. De vez en cuando salimos en el Red Wing, pero no vamos muy lejos y siempre escogemos las rutas menos transitadas. Según los aborígenes de las otras islas, el mundo estaba cambiando. Probablemente. Espero con el corazón en la mano que se transforme en un nuevo mundo donde Darlene pueda vivir. Buck dice que ella tomará el timón de Red Wing. No lo dudo, es tan necia como él. A veces me preocupa que cuando llegue el tiempo, no encuentre un amor como yo lo encontré en mi tritón, pero confío en la suerte, esa misma que un día me hizo desviarme de mi rumbo para toparme con el amor de mi vida.

_Bitácora del año 1727 d.C._

_Teniente capitán Samuel Thomas Wilson_

_Isla Rotuma_

**F I N**


	5. Promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toca el turno al día 5 con el tema de las hadas, esta vez la ship es ThorxFemTony (Thunderiron).

**Promesa**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU/AU

_Pareja_ : Thunderiron (ThorxFemTony)

_Derechos_ : los de la imaginación.

_Advertencias_ : una historia sin final feliz, algo escabrosa. Día 5 del evento “Fantasy and Princess Stories” del #MarvelMultishipperWeek. Para esta ocasión, me inspiré en un capítulo de una serie de televisión cuyo nombre no recuerdo, creo que era la Dimensión Desconocida.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“Nadie ofrece tanto como el que no va a cumplir.”_

Francisco de Quevedo.

Donald todavía era un niño pequeño de pantaloncillos cortos cuando encontró esa hada durmiendo dentro del capullo de una rosa roja. No se parecía en nada a las hadas que había visto en los cuentos que su aya le contara por las noches antes de recibir un beso de sus padres. Si bien era diminuta como era de suponerse que lo fuera, no poseía ese resplandor dorado ni alas translúcidas como velo. Era más bien como un insecto pálido largucho con un rostro semi humano. Pero no era un insecto palo, no era un insecto, no señor. Donald no quiso despertarla porque le dio miedo de que desapareciera y, además, se veía muy bonita ahí descansando. Cubriéndola bien con un pétalo de rosa, la dejó antes de ir dentro de la mansión porque mamá le llamaba.

Al otro día que fue a verla, le encontró de nuevo durmiendo. El pequeño de cabellos rubios e inquietos ojos azules se preguntó si no estaba enferma. Pensando que así era, corrió a donde el estanque para traer gotitas de agua y de la cocina se robó una cucharada de miel. No estaba seguro de qué comían las hadas, pero eso al menos debía ser comestible para ellas, ¿cierto? Lo puso dentro del capullo, esperando a que el hada reaccionara, pero no sucedió nada, de hecho, iba a llover y Donald hizo un puchero porque de verdad creyó que esa hadita iba a morir. Cabizbajo, se dio media vuelta para entrar antes de que las primeras gotas cayeran en el jardín.

Llovió toda la tarde, la noche y parte de la mañana, cuando se detuvo, Donald salió corriendo con sus botas para la lluvia buscando en ese capullo de rosa a la hadita que no encontró. Temió que se hubiera ahogado o que la corriente se la había llevado. Buscó en el suelo lodoso, por los charcos del pasto, entre las enredaderas de aquel rosal de su madre, pero no encontró nada. Se sintió bastante triste por ello, recriminándose porque no había tenido la gran idea de llevársela dentro, a su recámara calientita donde nada malo le hubiera pasado. Había sido demasiado tonto y un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos con otro puchero más por su falta de pericia.

—¡Donald, mi amor, es hora de irnos! —llamó su madre desde la cocina.

Irían a la feria, un lugar fabuloso que perdió su encanto para el niño debido a su fallido intento de salvar una hada. Aunque se entretuvo bastante en los juegos mecánicos, lanzando dardos a globos o tratando de pescar esos pececitos bailarines del agua, no dejó de pensar en aquella hadita durmiendo en la rosa. Cuando volvieron en la noche, Donald fue a buscarla por última vez sin encontrarla, regresando a su cama con una gran decepción en el pecho que le dolió. Se quedó dormido hasta la madrugada cuando algo tocó a su ventana. Eran toques pequeños, como si fuesen piedrecitas estrellándose contra el vidrio. Antes de que su aya se alertara, bajó de la cama muy valiente a revisar.

Ahí, en el marco de la ventana, estaba el hada.

No solo estaba viva, estaba recuperada, ahora tenía un color como mantequilla, con unos ojos negruzcos. Seguía pareciendo un bicho, pero los bichos no tenían manitas ni chillaban como ella lo hacía. Donald le abrió la puerta, muy sorprendido como alegre. Entonces la hada le saltó en su mano izquierda, mordiéndole con tal fuerza que el pequeño casi gritó, sollozando al ver esa mordida en su índice. La hada le miró, agitando sus alas largas y finas con esas diminutas manos sosteniendo su dedito en lo alto.

_Por salvarme, te otorgaré una vida dichosa, siempre y cuando nunca hables de mí. Esta marca siempre te lo recordará. Es nuestro pacto._

El hada voló, desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno antes de que Donald pudiera preguntarle algo sobre sus extrañas palabras. Chupándose su dedito, cerró la ventana para dormir con todo y que no pudo olvidar ese momento ni al hada. En realidad, no dejaría de tenerla en mente conforme los años pasaron, su cuerpo ya no fue tan pequeñito ni sus manecitas tan regordetas. Fuese por el pacto con el hada o no, lo cierto es que todo se le dio muy bien. Campeón de deportes, mejores notas, medallas, reconocimientos. Se graduó como ingeniero, trabajó en la empresa de su padre por unos años antes de fundar su propia empresa y mudarse a Nueva York donde conoció a una hermosa joven de coquetos ojos azules, cabello castaño con una sonrisa segura como su andar.

—Antonie Stark, un placer.

—Donald Blake.

Donald se enamoró de esa abogada feroz que era amante del café como de las donas con una energía que no menguaba durante las noches. No fue fácil conquistarla, y como le dijo su madre, fue porque era de esas mujeres que valían la pena. Confiando en esa suerte que nunca le había dado la espalda, el valiente ingeniero terminó saliendo con ella, fueron amantes por un tiempo antes de que finalmente una noche Donald se hincara frente a ella en un puente de Central Park mostrándole un anillo de compromiso. Fue una boda discreta, una luna de miel paseando por países exóticos y una vida bastante dichosa como pareja. Tuvieron un par de hijos, Anthony el mayor, y María, su pequeña princesa.

—Cielos, Don, ¿cómo le haces? —le preguntaría un día un amigo suyo.

—¿Cómo le hago?

—Desde que te conozco, todo te sale bien. Mira que tener esa bella esposa y dos lindos hijos, tu propia empresa que está creciendo, una vida de ensueño. Debes tener un secreto.

—No tengo nada, Fandral —sonrió Donald— Solo ha sido trabajo duro.

—Claro, claro.

Él sabía que sí estaba teniendo más suerte que los demás, y no era solo que fuese dedicado y aguerrido. Cada vez que miraba su dedo índice izquierdo con la cicatriz que rodeaba la parte media, pensaba en aquel encuentro con la hada en la madrugada, cuando ella le regaló una vida dichosa siempre y cuando no dijera nada sobre ella. Lo había cumplido a cabalidad. Le había dicho en la mañana a su madre que se había mordido en sueños, cuando le preguntaban qué tanto husmeaba en los rosales maternos, decía que estaba buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas. Jamás contó a nadie ni escribió en ningún lado sobre aquel incidente que conforme pasaron los años, se le antojaba más como una pesadilla.

Solo tenía una sola cosa sobre el hada que nadie había visto, era una réplica de la criatura en arcilla que estuvo haciendo durante la universidad al tomar un curso de escultura. Cuando terminó, la guardó en una caja con candado cuya llave siempre guardó celosamente. Esa caja tallada con runas, siempre estuvo a su lado, viajó con él a Nueva York y estaba en una caja fuerte de su estudio. Para Antonie, era de esas cosas que los hombres guardaban de la misma manera que ella tenía un clóset exclusivo para sus zapatos. En el aniversario de su boda, cuando volvían caminando del restaurante fue que ella al fin tuvo la curiosidad por aquella cicatriz en su dedo índice.

—Jamás me contaste cómo te hiciste esto.

—Oh, me mordí de niño.

—¿Cómo es eso? —rio Antonie, tomando su mano— ¿Qué pensabas que era?

—Tenía hambre.

Donald sentía que ya tenía todo lo que hubiera podido querer de la vida, lo disfrutaba mucho, pero le mataba el no poder contarle de eso a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo. Entre ellos no había secretos ni mentiras. Luego de hacer el amor, se quedó pensando en ello. ¿Qué podía pasar? Hacía décadas de ello, el hada probablemente estaría muerta para entonces. Donald se giró, sonriendo al ver ese rostro bello babear su almohada con sus cabellos despeinados que acomodó, depositando un beso en su sien y bajando de la cama para buscar la llave de su caja fuerte, sacar la cajita vieja por el tiempo y volver a donde su esposa a quien despertó empujando su hombro.

—Toni. Toni.

—¿Mm? Ya me duele el trasero.

—No es eso —bufó el rubio, divertido, quedándose serio— Quiero hablar contigo.

Las tres palabras mágicas que a cualquiera roban el sueño. Antonie despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama mientras se envolvía con la sábana.

—¿Quieres divorciarte?

—No, Toni, mi amor. Tranquila

—¿Para qué despiertas a alguien a las…? —ella miró el reloj digital de la pared entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿… a las 3:33 de la madrugada diciendo que quieres hablar?

—Porque hay algo que debo confesar.

—¿Me fuiste infiel?

—¡Toni, no! —Donald rodó sus ojos, acariciando una de sus mejillas— Eso jamás.

—¿No puede esperar a la mañana?

—No.

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—¿Quieres dejar de suponer cosas, tesoro?

Antonie dejó caer sus hombros, sin entender la actitud de su esposo hasta notar su preciada cajita de la infancia, momento en que arqueó una ceja.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tu primer amor?

—Algo similar.

—En serio, Donut, precioso, ¿no puedes esperar a la mañana?

—Es importante, ya tenemos diez años de casados.

—Whoa, suena a que debemos hacer una peregrinación a Santiago de Compostela o algo.

—Toni.

—Okay —la castaña bostezó— ¿Qué es tan importante?

Donald tomó aire, sacando la llave de un taburete para abrir su cajita con manos temblorosas.

—Es algo que me pasó de niño, tenía apenas cuatro años. Allá, en mi natal Noruega. Verás… fue algo que prometí no decir a nadie, pero tú eres especial.

—Hey, Don, no tienes…

—Entre nosotros no hay secretos, ¿cierto?

Toni se rascó una mejilla. —Hay vacíos legales en esa frase, guapo. No es que necesariamente tenga que saber todo de ti, como yo tampoco quiero saberlo todo. En serio que…

—Sé que es imposible de creer, yo a veces me digo que todo fue una alucinación. Pero fue real, lo que me hizo esta cicatriz fue muy real.

El rubio sacó de la cajita la pequeña escultura de arcilla blanca, una hadita que dejó entre ellos, sobre la tapa de la cajita, mirando a su esposa.

—Esto fue lo que me mordió.

—¿Una escultura? ¿Cobra vida?

—No, mi amor —Donald rio sin querer— Yo la hice en la universidad, para no olvidarla. Yo la salvé un día dándole una cucharada de miel y unas gotas de agua. A cambio, me dijo que me daría una vida dichosa siempre y cuando no se lo dijera a nadie, pero te amo demasiado para no contarte… ¿Toni?

Su esposa ya tenía otra expresión, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre enojarse o llorar. Estaba pálida y comenzando a temblar. Donald miró la escultura.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio, yo…

—¿Por qué?

—No entiendo.

—¿Por qué lo has dicho?

—Toni, ya te expliqué, esto es algo que…

—¡No! —Antonie estalló, aventando la sábana con lágrimas de rabia corriendo por sus mejillas— ¡Te pedí que jamás lo dijeras! ¿Es que no podías hacer una sola cosa bien?

—¿T-Toni? ¡ANTONIE!

Ella gritó, rasguñándose el rostro. La piel humana cayó, dejando en su lugar un cuerpo largo, color mantequilla con alas largas y finas, ojos negruzcos con una boca fina de la que salió un chillido. Donald abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin respirar.

—No…

Un par de quejidos lastimeros se alcanzaron a escuchar de las habitaciones de sus hijos. La hada voló a las puertas, dejando salir a dos pequeños que tenían su mismo aspecto, llorando al haber perdido su forma humana. El rubio les alcanzó, cayendo de rodillas al comprender.

—No, no… ¡nooooo!

Tomando a sus hijos entre sus brazos, la hada le siseó, agitando sus alas y encogiéndose hasta su tamaño real igual que sus pequeños, desapareciendo. Donald se levantó aprisa, casi tambaleando queriendo alcanzarles, pero fue inútil, ya no pudo atraparlos. Gritó, golpeando las paredes hasta sangrar sus nudillos y hacer huecos en ella. Había perdido el mayor tesoro de su vida por no saber guardar un secreto. Por más que los buscó, revisando en cada flor, en cada planta que pudo encontrar a la vista, su familia desapareció. No pudo decirle a la policía algo coherente, ¿qué podía decir? La prensa cayó sobre él como hienas, llamándolo asesino al no encontrar los restos de su esposa e hijos.

Perdió su trabajo, su empresa, la casa e incluso la libertad al ser hallado culpable por la muerte de su familia ni tener coartada que lo protegiera. Fue condenado a muerte por el homicidio de Antonie Stark y sus hijos, Anthony y María. La ejecución fue por inyección, una mañana lluviosa. Cuando el forense revisó su cuerpo para llevarlo a incinerar, encontró que le faltaba el dedo índice izquierdo. Un trozo que no pudieron determinar cómo lo había perdido.

**FIN**


	6. Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el Día 6 toca turno al tema de los Caballeros, con la ship Stony. Ah, claro que sí.

**Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony (StevexTony)

_Derechos_ : a comer rico.

_Advertencias_ : una historia agridulce, muy agridulce. Toca el turno al Día 6 con el tema de Caballeros, del “Fantasy and Princess Stories” del #MarvelMultishipperWeek. Espero que alguien detecte la referencia.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

“ _Un héroe lo es en todos sentidos y maneras, y, ante todo, en el corazón y en el alma.”_

Thomas Carlyle.

—¡Señor Stark!

—¡Señor Stark! ¡¿Cuál es el secreto de su fama y fortuna?!

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Una fotografía!

Anthony Stark sonrió a la prensa caminando por esa alfombra roja, una vez más, iba a recibir uno de los tantos premios que se otorgaban en su gremio de empresarios en honor a sus planes que habían rescatado negocios a punto de la quiebra por la crisis pasada. Era un genio de los negocios, alguien que entendía de las matemáticas y los mercados mejor que cualquiera.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Señor Stark! ¿Es cierto que tiene un romance oculto con la top model de lencería?

—Creo que ha dejado de ser oculto, ¿cierto?

Los periodistas rieron, dejándole avanzar hacia el centro de convenciones a donde se dirigía. Nadie pensaría que ese hombre maduro, forrado en millones de dólares con tal seguridad y sentido del humor una vez fue un niño tímido que sufría tortura escolar y paterna en una pobre calle de Brooklyn. Pese a la biografía que los periódicos y revistas le habían creado, no había nacido en cuna noble. Su madre, María Carbonell, se había casado joven con un hombre maduro llamado Howard Stark, un mecánico adicto al alcohol como a golpear esposa e hijo.

Se habían conocido en Nueva Jersey donde vivían, pero antes de que María terminara con otro hueso roto, había denunciado a su esposo y huido de esa casa rodante, buscando un lugar mejor donde vivir. Fue en un barrio de inmigrantes en Brooklyn. Ahí llegó un pequeño Anthony de no muy buen humor porque no conocía a nadie, no hablaba tan bien el inglés puesto que no había asistido todavía a la escuela por falta de dinero y tenía miedo de que su padre escapara de la cárcel para matarlos. Lo había prometido mientras la policía se lo llevaba a rastras.

María encontró un empleo de mesera en un café cercano al puente de Brooklyn, un empleo que le dio para tener al menos comida fresca y su propia cama, sin embargo, absorbía mucho tiempo de su madre. Anthony fue solo a su escuela, a una docena de cuadras de donde vivían. No tenía ropa elegante, o nueva, estaba remendada con su carita todavía resentida de los puñetazos de su padre. Con tal presentación fue que llegó a su grupo que le observó con esos ojos de curiosidad combinada con algo de morbo, susurrando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los pupitres para sentarse al final.

Era un niño genio, pronto se dieron cuenta porque aprendía las fechas y números mejor que su maestra. Solo que no le gustaba hablar o convivir con los demás por su problema con el idioma. Los niños, en general, no eran malos. Solo que se reían cuando lo escuchaban hablar. Anthony se hizo más tímido, escondiéndose en las escaleras de intendencia para comerse su emparedado de maní, su único desayuno. Su maestra le dijo que necesitaba mejorar sus calificaciones, por el inglés deficiente más que por falta de conocimientos.

—Te pondré un tutor. Él te ayudará. ¿Steve?

—¿Sí, Madame?

—Serás el tutor de Anthony.

Así fue como conoció a Steve Rogers. Lo había visto de reojo ya, un niño con problemas de salud porque siempre iba con chamarras y usando muletas, además de un cubrebocas. Pero era increíblemente educado, con sus cabellos rubios igual que los hilos dorados y ojos azules, lo hacían un niño que todos rodeaban. Steve fue el primero que lo invitó a sentarse en las mesas del comedor escolar, a su lado, bajo la mirada de los demás que murmuraban sobre “el italiano”.

—No les hagas caso, Anthony, los caballeros no se preocupan por los rumores.

—¿Cai… cabu…?

—Caballeros —corrigió Steve con una sonrisa, poniendo una charola con un desayuno completo frente a él— Y lo primero que harás será comer bien. No aprenderás inglés a menos que tu cabecita esté funcionando correctamente.

Steve lo puso a leer cuentos, Anthony a veces lanzaba los libros por los pasillos al frustrarse por las palabras tan complicadas, maldiciendo en italiano. Otras veces, lloraba porque a pesar de todo, le gustaba la escuela al aprender tantas cosas bonitas, pero sin poderlas expresar. A veces ni el mismo se entendía en lo que realmente quería.

—¿Anthony?

—¿Uh?

—Esos moretones en sus brazos…

—Nada —musitó el castaño, escondiendo sus brazos bajo las mangas de su camisa.

—Son nuevos.

No le faltó conocer a los abusones por excelencia, esos que sentían que eran dueños de la escuela y lo arrastraban a los basureros de la escuela para robarle su emparedado, los pocos dulces que su madre le traía del café y patearlo por mera diversión cuando no podía hablar como ellos. Steve se lo imaginó, porque un día, antes de que lo metieran a un contener de basura de cabeza, apareció ahí, todo flacucho con sus muletas y respirando con dificultad como siempre con la bravura de mil maleantes.

—Suéltenlo.

Fue la última vez que lo molestaron y la primera vez que Steve fue al día siguiente con un ojo moradísimo. A partir de ese día, Anthony les prestó más atención a sus lecciones, de cierta manera, ese niño rubio tenía mucha fe en él, casi juró que lo quería igual que sus libros de extraños cuentas que le hacía leer diariamente.

—¿Steve?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién fue el rey Arturo?

—Oh —el rostro de Steve se iluminaba entonces, alzando una muleta al aire— El mejor de todos los caballeros, el rey más valiente que jamás existió. Él creó la Mesa Redonda, donde los caballeros de Camelot hacían su juramento.

—¿Juramiento?

—Juramento. Proteger al indefenso, hacer justicia, ser educado con las doncellas, defender el reino, entre otras cosas. Yo hice ese juramento.

—Pero… ¿cómo? Ya no existe.

—Los caballeros existen, Anthony.

—Tony —corrigió este, con sus mejillas sonrojadas— Así me dice mamá y me gusta.

—Tony.

Sucedía que Steve era vecino suyo, solo que jamás se había dado cuenta porque su madre, Sarah Rogers, era enfermera que también estaba ocupada y su hijo se quedaba con los Barnes en el piso superior casi todo el tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ese detalle tan tonto, rieron divertidos. Steve le daba golosinas si leía sin un error. Anthony avanzó rápido en sus lecturas, aprendiendo más sobre la vida de los caballeros como de la enfermedad del rubio cuando le preguntó si no iban a curarlo los médicos con los que trabajaba su madre.

—Oh, sí, ven, te mostraré donde van a operarme.

En un barrio tan pobre nadie tomaba en cuenta un par de mocosos caminando solos hacia un campo abierto para ver en una esquina un gran edificio blanco cuyo tamaño asombró al castaño.

—¿Este es el hospital?

—Sí, Tony. Aquí me recuperaré.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto.

—¿Antes de Navidad?

—Puede que sí.

Tony sonrió, alegre porque Steve dejaría de usar muletas, chamarra y cubrebocas.

—Yo también quiero hacer un juramento de caballeros. Quiero ser un caballero como tú.

—Necesitamos una espada.

La muleta de Steve hizo de espada con el solemne juramento en el jardín descuidado del edificio donde vivían, entre palomas buscando migajas de pan y hojas secas porque ya llegaba el otoño. El rubio le regaló una hermosa libreta, como los libros antiguos que había hecho con sus propias manos. No fue su cumpleaños ni tampoco Acción de Gracias o alguna fecha en especial. Se lo regaló porque sí.

—Pero… ¿por qué no tiene nada escrito?

—Porque es para ti, ahí escribirás la historia del caballero Anthony Stark.

—Yo no sé hacer eso. Tú sí sabes, Steve, yo no…

—Es mi regalo, quédatelo. Cuando llegue el momento, verás que de tu corazón saldrán las palabras correctas para escribir. Entonces nadie te detendrá.

No muy convencido, Anthony aceptó, torciendo su boca. Si le hubiera dicho que era para hacer cuentas eso hubiera sido otro cuento porque rápido que llenaría las hojas. Sarah Rogers y María Stark se hicieron muy buenas amigas gracias a ellos, así que pasaron Acción de Gracias en el departamento de los Rogers. El cuarto de Steve estaba lleno de carteles de los caballeros e incluso tenía uno donde estaba un actor interpretando al Rey Arturo. Fueron días muy buenos para el castaño, olvidando poco a poco ese infierno que había pasado y aprendiendo rápido todo lo que no había podido en su escuela.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Qué pasa, Tony?

—¿Podemos invitar a los Rogers para Navidad?

María le sonrió, pellizcando su mejilla. —Podemos, amor.

Las hojas secas fueron reemplazadas por la nieve, un clima que no ayudaba mucho a Steve, pero pronto iban a operarlo. Mientras tanto, Anthony hizo todo por ser el mejor estudiante porque los caballeros siempre se esforzaban en sus deberes, así fuera aprenderse los nombres de las tripas que uno tenía dentro del cuerpo. Pronto, llegó su prueba para ser miembro de la Mesa Redonda, tenía que probarle al Rey Arturo que era digno de sentarse a su mesa, para ello, debía ganar el premio de deletreo en otra escuela. Steve no podría ir porque no estaba invitado, solo la maestra y su mamá, pero le prometió a su amigo que ganaría para él.

Cuando volvieron, se enteraron de que el rubio había tenido mucha fiebre y estaba en cama. Anthony casi tiró el diploma al ir corriendo a su recámara con lágrimas en los ojos que las manos flacas de Steve limpiaron con calma y cariño.

—Los caballeros no lloran ante las contrariedades. ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?

Anthony jaló aire, poniendo el diploma de primer lugar en el regazo de Steve, quien sonrió feliz.

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Sir Anthony. Ahora ya eres un miembro de la Mesa Redonda. Ve, ve allá donde está esa caja de cartón.

Pensando que quizá era su flamante armadura de cartón, el castaño corrió limpiándose los mocos con el dorso de su mano. No era una armadura de caballero de Camelot. Era un traje para un niño como los que usaban sus vecinos para ir a la misa del domingo.

—Es para ti, por haber ganado.

—Pero, Steve, esto cuesta…

—Los caballeros no cuestionan sus regalos.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a ganar?

—No lo sabía, confiaba en ti. Nunca dejes de confiar en ti, Tony. Los caballeros mantienen la fe alta, solo así son dignos de beber del Cáliz.

—¿Para qué quiero un traje de misa?

Con una risita, Steve lo llamó de vuelta a la cama. —Quiero que lo uses cuando te gradúes.

—Uh, falta todavía. ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?

—Así no fallarás en tus clases. Recuerda, Tony, no importa si hay una terrible tormenta cayendo sobre tus hombros, debes cabalgar a través de ella. Los caballeros no se rinden, luchan contra los obstáculos. Solo así hacen el mundo mejor.

—Mmmm —Anthony le miró y entonces besó su mejilla con un beso sonoro.

Steve tenía algo de fiebre todavía, se le veía más flaco y decaído, más la sonrisa que le dio al castaño fue tal que su corazón se agitó como los cascos de los caballeros al rescate de su rey.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Tony.

Anthony fue elegido para dar el discurso navideño de la escuela. Fue la primera vez que estuvo frente a adultos y estudiantes por igual, con los reflectores sobre él y hablando con mucha seguridad. No podía ver los rostros del auditorio, pero sabía que ahí estaba su madre, también Steve. Habló fuerte, sin olvidar ninguna palabra de su discurso bien paradito con la espalda recta y mentón en alto. Un caballero jamás dudaba, ni temía a hablar en público, porque en su corazón vivía el juramento de la Mesa Redonda y la verdad estaba de su lado.

—¿Mami? ¿Y Steve? —preguntó al terminar el evento navideño, luego de eso, al fin estaban libres de clases.

—Sarah me dijo que iban a venir, pero no sé qué pasó, mi cielo. Por cierto, felicidades, Tony. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Por tu honor, hermosa doncella.

Pasaron por unas hamburguesas porque Anthony se lo merecía, con muchas papas y una soda que supo genial igual que la tarta de arándanos. Cuando iban llegando al edificio, al dar vuelta, vieron que había una ambulancia y dos patrullas estacionados. La gente estaba alrededor murmurando algo. María frunció su ceño igual que su hijo, abriéndose paso. En ese momento los paramédicos salieron con una camilla, llevaban un cuerpo pequeño pálido como la sábana que descubrió su rostro, dejando ver a Steve Rogers. Su madre salía detrás, llorando y sujeta por un par de policías.

—¡NO! ¡STEVE! ¡STEEVEEE!

—¡TONY, ESPERA!

Casi se trepó a la camilla de no ser por un policía que le sujetó mientras el niño pataleó gritando para que no se llevaran a su amigo. Algo andaba muy mal. Les dijo del hospital y la operación. Sarah solamente negó antes de subir a la ambulancia que se marchó. El castaño lloró con todas sus fuerzas, zafándose de entre los brazos del policía para ir corriendo al hospital a decirles que Steve necesitaba la operación ya. Por nada estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo, pero al final logró colarse dentro del hospital buscando al primer médico que estuviera por ahí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era un hospital, era una lavandería.

María fue a recogerle, llevándoselo en brazos porque Anthony lloró tanto que no tuvo fuerzas para moverse. Ni siquiera para ir al funeral de Steve Rogers al día siguiente. Se quedó encerrado en su habitación sin comer porque estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de semejante mentira? Su madre le explicó que el rubio tenía cáncer, una enfermedad terminal y no había nada por hacer. Había vivido incluso meses más de lo que los médicos habían predicho, casi como un milagro, aunque para Anthony no fue así.

Sería en Navidad cuando su madre deslizaría una carta que Steve había dejado para él, que le fuese entregada en esa fecha. El castaño por nada estuvo a punto de hacerla trizas, pero los caballeros no eran arrebatados en sus pasiones, siempre se mantenían templados para que su juicio no los llevara a cometer errores. Llorando todavía, el niño abrió el sobre para leer esa elegante letra de su gran amigo, compañero de armas y el mejor hombre que conociera en su vida.

_“Tony,_

_Es tiempo de que vuelva a la Mesa Redonda, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado y el rey me llama de vuelta. No quiero que estés triste, ni te enojes conmigo o con los demás. Sigue adelante, recuerda tu juramento. Y cuando llegue el momento, tú también estarás sentado con nosotros. Yo sé que lo lograrás, Tony, porque jamás dejaré de confiar en ti._

_Te quiero,_

_Steve.”_

Anthony lloró una vez más, y luego, recordó aquella libreta encuadernada que un día le regalara para escribir su vida como caballero. La sacó de entre la ropa sucia, calcetines usados y juguetes, con la carta en una mano. Con sus últimas lágrimas, el niño sonrió, buscando con qué escribir. Al fin tenía algo con qué comenzar la historia de su vida.

“Yo conocí a un caballero, y su nombre era Steve Rogers…”

Ahora, décadas después, todos admiraban al genio y millonario que nunca dudaba en crear mejores cosas para beneficio del mundo, ese que un día Steve Rogers le enseñó a amar en los detalles más simples. Y se hizo un juramento propio, siempre usaría un elegante traje cada vez que lograra algo que fuera honorable, una misión más que como caballero cumplía para ser digno de sentarse en la mesa del Rey Arturo donde estaría el rubio también, escribiendo sus memorias en esa libreta que casi estaba llena. De alguna manera, Anthony sabía que cuando las hojas se acabaran, el rey lo llamaría.

No tenía temor ni recelo a ese momento, al contrario, lo esperaba con ansias. Cerraría los ojos luego de contarle al retrato de Steve sus hazañas, tendría una última sonrisa y entonces, cuando abriera de nuevo los ojos, estaría en Camelot, frente a la gran mesa con todos los caballeros de pie, esperando por él. Steve volvería a sonreír como esa vez que le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de volverse al Rey Arturo para presentarlo como el nuevo miembro de la Mesa Redonda. Y el rey diría que sí. Anthony se sentaría junto a Steve, ya nunca más estarían separados. Le diría que siempre pensó en él, que no hubo nadie en su corazón más que el rubio. Y Steve diría que lo sabía, porque siempre confió en él, en su cariño.

Serían los mejores caballeros que el reino jamás hubiera visto y sus glorias serían contadas por cientos de generaciones.

**F I N**


	7. El Germano

**El Germano**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clusmykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/AU

_Pareja_ : Cherik (ErikxCharles)

_Derechos_ : a soñar despierta.

_Advertencias_ : una historia romántica, dulzona con final feliz. Día 7 y último del “Fantasy and Princess Stories” del #MarvelMultishipperWeek, con el tema Ave Fénix. Un poco de las mil y una noches para darle más sazón al asunto.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“Siempre sueña y apunta más alto de lo que sabes que puedes lograr.”_

William Faulkner.

La caravana de hombres germanos se detuvo en el oasis que su guía encontró antes de que otro más se volviera a desmayar por deshidratación, corriendo junto a los camellos para beber agua fresca y lavarse la cara del sudor, el polvo del desierto y sus frustraciones. Eso de ser nuevos en el negocio mercantil en tierras no exploradas estaba comenzando a poner en duda su templanza y decisión. Todos sacaron una manta que tender para recostarse unos minutos bajo la sombra de las palmeras, quitándose sus capas y botas entre gruñidos, abanicándose por el calor. Ni estando ocultos bajo el sol los dejaba de castigar, era un clima del infierno y ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino. Si querían llegar a las tierras de los guerreros nómadas debían cruzar ese desierto una semana más.

—Maximus, estamos jodidos.

—Tú lo estás, yo no —respondió Erik mirando alrededor las dunas que parecían cambiar apenas dejara de verlas.

—¿Realmente crees que lleguemos vivos para vender alguna maldita cosa?

—No tenemos otro camino, hemos vendido todo en Germania.

Erik no mentía, todos ellos, esa media docena de hombres rudos, apestosos y germanos habían dejado atrás su vida de caballeros cuando empezaron los problemas. La guerra entre religiones solamente hacía más pobre a la gente y menos tolerante. A ellos, los que habían peleado por el rey, ahora los veían como una amenaza. Erik Maximus había perdido a su familia apenas un año atrás, por la peste. Nadie había querido ayudarlos porque él era un caballero, uno lejos de casa para ver por ellos, sangrando por su rey. Una vez que quemó la casa, vendió los animales como lo poco que tenía de valor se unió a otros en su misma situación para largarse a probar suerte en otras tierras, esas extrañas y salvajes tierras más allá del enorme desierto de Genosha.

Más de una persona les advirtió que era una locura, porque en Genosha pasaban cosas inexplicables, había hechiceros, criaturas mágicas y con gente de costumbres blasfemas. Pero las ganancias prometían ser jugosas, viajar por el mundo era mejor que ser el blanco de una guerra de poder, así que Erik quiso apostar por un cambio. Ahora estaban en ese desierto que parecía querer matarlos con ese sol que hacía bailar frente a ellos espejismos inquietantes o darles sorpresas con animales venenosos envueltos en cuerpos escamosos. Una vez que terminaron de descansar, siguieron su marcha penosa por entre las dunas hasta que el sol comenzó a caer por el horizonte siempre igual para ellos. Durmieron entre rocas y continuaron a la mañana siguiente.

—Necesito un baño para rascarme los huevos —se quejó Alexander.

—Puedes hacerlo con la arena, no se pierde nada —bromeó Víctor.

Todos rieron, siguiendo sobre los camellos, los únicos que parecían andar muy cómodos entre la arena caliente sin perturbarse por el calor. Su guía los detuvo, gritando en su idioma que aun les costaba trabajo entender, parecía que había avistado algo a lo lejos. Erik se acomodó mejor su capucha, arqueando una ceja al ver al hombrecito azuzar a su camello y alejarse por unos largos minutos antes de volver con ellos, agitado, emocionado con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Erik.

—Tenemos que desviarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay un campamento… no podemos ir.

—No entiendo.

El guía jadeó. —Es el campamento del príncipe Sharl. Debemos rodearlo, nadie molesta a Su Alteza.

—Oye, Erik, es buen momento para vender algo —sugirió otro de sus compañeros.

—No, no, no entienden…

—Seguiremos adelante, y veremos al príncipe. No somos invasores, somos comerciantes.

Con el guía orando todo el tiempo, llegaron a esa parte plana del desierto. Enormes tiendas estaban tendidas como si se tratara de una tribu nómada, salvo que eran elegantes, se notaba de lejos, frescas también, bien custodiadas por guerreros de duros rostros y espadas curvas en mano. El pobre guía se arrodilló en la arena, pegando la frente en esta al inclinarse varias veces como pidiendo perdón por la osadía de los germanos que le acompañaban. Un hombre joven de sonrisa amable le hizo ponerse de pie, portaba mantos del desierto que denotaban su alto rango igual que su turbante. Hablaron entre ellos antes de que el guía se volviera a Erik.

—Tienen suerte, pueden entrar. Su Alteza los recibirá.

Animados por ese súbito golpe de suerte, los germanos dejaron sus camellos para entrar a la tienda más amplia que por dentro estaba dividida por cortinas y sostenes. Las alfombras fueron un descanso a sus cansados pies, lavándose sus rostros y manos antes de pasar a la sala donde estaba el príncipe Sharl. Erik jamás había visto a un príncipe en tierras de Genosha, de hecho, ignoraba si había reino alguno en una tierra tan muerta. Pero ahí estaba, un joven de hipnotizantes ojos azules claro que el delineado negro resaltaba, con mantos dorados y negros sobre los que portaba joyas, anillos, brazaletes e incluso aretes. Con su turbante decorado con perlas y diamantes, podía rivalizar con cualquier rey de sus tierras.

—Su Alteza Serenísima, el Príncipe Sharl de Genosha. Inclínense.

El príncipe les sonrió, señalando los cojines en el suelo para sentarse de piernas cruzadas. Aquel hombre que los invitara a pasar llegó junto al noble joven para susurrarle algo al oído que pareció ser la discreta presentación del maltrecho grupo. Erik no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Todos los nativos que habían conocido tenían sus pieles quemadas por el sol, rollizas o maltratadas, ese príncipe parecía vivir de baños de leche y miel bajo una sombra que le había mantenido con un físico impecable. Luego de recibir una copa de vino fresco, el príncipe Sharl les habló en un germano fluido que asombró a los cansados viajeros.

—Pocos atraviesan Genosha para vender algo, sin duda tienen mucha fe en su mercancía. ¿Podré verla después?

—Será un placer —respondió Erik, sorprendido.

—Mis tutores me enseñaron las lenguas del mundo, como príncipe debo conocerlas.

—Eso explica que sepa nuestra lengua —Erik hizo otra reverencia— Gracias.

—¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

Se decía que en Genosha no existían más que bárbaros, pero ante al presencia de aquel príncipe del desierto, Erik se dio cuenta que eran puras habladurías. Tenía más educación que el lord que los había llevado a la guerra. Sus movimientos eran discretos, medidos, de un joven educado desde la cuna para mostrar los más refinados modales. Salieron de ahí para bajar las mercancías de los camellos que a Erik se le antojaron como baratijas al compararlas con lo que ese noble portaba.

—Nunca había visto objetos que provinieran fuera de Genosha —comentó el príncipe Sharl, levantando un medallón tallado— ¿Tienen una historia que contar como sus dueños?

—Su Alteza pareciera adivinar lo que cargamos en nuestros espíritus.

—Quizá —sonrió el joven— Mi madre solía tener el don de la adivinación.

—¿U-Una… bruja? —tartamudeó Alexander.

Erik lo codeó con fuerza, mirándole con dureza antes de volverse al príncipe haciendo una reverencia.

—Discúlpelo, Alteza, nosotros todavía no entendemos su cultura.

—Disculpa aceptada, pero no hay ofensa.

Luego de una minuciosa inspección, pudieron vender una buena parte. Ese príncipe también era curioso, muy hambriento de conocer más cosas, intercambiando opiniones con el consejero que jamás se le despegaba. Erik habló con este, al notar que también hablaba germano.

—Con ánimos de acentuar mi ignorancia, Excelencia. ¿Dónde queda el reino del príncipe Sharl?

—No hay tal cosa, buen hombre. Lo que sucede es que Genosha es un desierto enorme, hacen falta coraje y mucha agua para recorrerlo todo. El palacio del rey, el padre de Su Alteza, se halla en el corazón de Genosha, en lo alto de un cañón. Les tomaría media semana llegar hasta la ciudad que rodea el palacio, si acaso tuvieran el deseo de hacerlo. Me parece que piensan ir a donde los Attilanos.

—Es una idea, sí.

—Creo que desea hacer otra pregunta, Señor Maximus.

—El guía nos dijo al principio que no debíamos perturbar al príncipe, como si se tratara de alguien… a quien no debíamos perturbar —bromeó un poco.

—Porque todos los súbditos del rey saben que el Príncipe Sharl de Genosha es su hijo predilecto, de entre todas sus esposas, fue la madre de Su Alteza quien ganó su favor y corazón. Ella murió cuando el príncipe comenzaba a caminar, salvándolo de una cobra. Unos dicen que la serpiente fue puesta a propósito por envidia, otros que fue la voluntad del Dios de Cien Nombres. Desde entonces, el rey ha cuidado de su preferido con devoción a tal grado que me temo que lo ha hecho inalcanzable.

—¿Inalcanzable?

El consejero sonrió, acariciando su barba. —Su Alteza no pasa desapercibido, y más de una ocasión el palacio ha recibido peticiones por su mano.

—Supongo que nadie ha sido digno a los ojos del rey de Genosha.

—Tiene una condición para ser digno de su hijo favorito.

—¿Cuál es?

—Presentar una pluma del ave fénix.

—¿Qué? —Erik parpadeó— Pero… ese animal no existe más que en los cuentos.

—Y a veces los cuentos están basados en alguna verdad —replicó el consejero soltando una risita misteriosa, encogiéndose de hombros antes de alejarse del estupefacto germano.

La caravana de comerciantes tenía que seguir su rumbo, por lo que debieron despedirse del príncipe quien les deseó suerte y les obsequió un salvoconducto por si acaso encontraban obstáculos para cruzar alguna parte de Genosha. Erik sacó de entre sus ropas algo que tenía guardado desde que se quedara solo, no era algo de valor, más bien era solamente una media luna de hierro que conservaba de su antigua armadura fundida con los cuerpos de su esposa e hijos. Antes de subir a su camello, fue a la tienda del príncipe para hablar por última vez con él.

—¿Qué sucede, Señor Maximus?

—Yo… quería regalarle esto —titubeó Erik, tendiéndole esa media luna que de pronto se le antojó simplona.

—Este objeto guarda mucho valor sentimental, ¿por qué me lo obsequias?

—Porque… estoy agradecido de que nos haya salvado.

—¿Sólo por eso?

Erik miró fijamente esos ojos que parecían leer su alma, jaló aire y tosió luego, desviando su mirada, dejando esa media luna en las manos finas del príncipe.

—Volveremos a vernos.

—Me parece que estoy escuchando una promesa.

—Lo es.

Sharl acarició la media luna, alzando su rostro hacia él. —El Ave Fénix canta justo al mediodía sobre la fuente de agua que jamás se seca en lo alto de un montaña rocosa que mira directo a la estrella del Norte. Si viajas siete días y siete noches siguiendo la estrella, verás la montaña. Pero los muertos no te dejarán escalar, y el viento te gritará palabras horribles que congelarán tu corazón. Si lo logras, dale de beber al ave del cuenco de marfil y te dejará arrancarle una pluma.

—Alteza… —Erik se quedó boquiabierto, pero luego sonrió con una mirada determinada, asintiendo—Volveré.

—Que el Dios de los Cien Nombres te bendiga, Erik Maximus.

Aquella media luna había sido el único recuerdo que el germano tenía de su madre, porque jamás conoció a su padre. Ella siempre le cantaba historias de caballeros con esa media luna colgando de su pecho. Cuando ella murió por los bárbaros que atacaron su aldea, el pequeño Erik solo se quedó con esa media luna que llevó consigo al convertirse en caballero como amuleto de protección, que luego se convertiría en la herencia de sus hijos. Pero, tan solo le bastó mirar a los ojos al príncipe Sharl para desear poner tan preciado objeto en sus manos, deseando muy en su interior saber cómo podía conseguir una pluma de ave fénix para ser digno de su mano. Ni en mil años se le hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa que en sus tierras pasaría por una aberración que le valdría la muerte, pero ahí estaba, pensando como llevar a cabo su empresa. Había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

—Víctor —llamó a uno de sus amigos— Ustedes sigan, tengo que ir a otro lado.

—Pero, Erik, ¿te has vuelto loco?

—Sí.

Nadie pudo disuadirlo, llevándose un caballo con agua para siete días y siete noches en las que viajó por el desierto de Genosha. Sabía que el trayecto no sería sencillo, porque era obvio que, si existía tal ser fantástico, estaría protegido por las más férreas pruebas. Una mujer que pareció ser su esposa muerta se le apareció una noche, luego fueron sus hijos. Un anciano le suplicó llevarlo donde su familia en una mañana y al negarse se convirtió en una enorme serpiente que lo persiguió por las dunas. Pasada esa semana siempre con dirección a la estrella del Norte, es que Erik vio esa montaña que era groseramente muy alta, como un enorme puño que se erigía en medio de la nada. No había forma de que su caballo subiera, tendría que usar manos y pies para hacerlo.

En su primer intento, le faltó coraje, los rostros de los hombres que había matado en sus batallas brotaron de la roca que escalaba y cayó. En el segundo intento ya no le importó pisotearlos o encajar sus dedos en las cuencas de sus ojos, pero el viento susurró sus peores miedos, le llamó retorcido, perverso. Un hombre de insanos deseos que había olvidado el amor de una familia por un capricho aberrante. La caída fue más dolorosa porque llevaba más altura recorrida. Maximus lloró, sacudiendo sus cabeza, entonces sacó de entre sus cosas el yelmo que jamás desechó y se lo puso en la cabeza, cubriéndolo con un manto para no dejar pasar ningún sonido. Cuando los gritos del viento hicieron temblar sus manos y su voluntad, recordó la sonrisa que le diera el príncipe Sharl al regalarle la media luna.

—¡Volveré! —exclamó, apretando los dientes para seguir escalando.

No podía explicar exactamente qué había pasado al conocer ese joven de sonrisa bondadosa, toda su vida, Erik había mantenido un odio en su interior por haber sido huérfano, por haber tenido una vida tan dura y precaria que no tuvo más remedio que pelear por otros hasta que le traicionaron. Y había bastado el verse reflejado en los ojos del príncipe Sharl, para sentirse de pronto en paz con un alivio similar al que sentían cuando encontraban un oasis en el desierto donde descansar. Quería que ese sentimiento perdurara, quería que fuese más profundo, volver a escuchar esa voz dulce, esa mirada desnudando su alma y, aun así, sonreírle como si fuese alguien… especial.

Erik escaló con sus dedos sangrándole, los pies temblando y la cabeza doliéndole. Le parecieron siglos los metros que faltaron a la cima, cayendo exhausto en la cima, prácticamente inconsciente. Se quedó dormido de esa manera pese a que el sol salió poco después, atravesando el firmamento. No fue sino hasta que escuchó un canto de ave cuando el germano apretó sus párpados, abriendo sus ojos ante un sol de mediodía preguntándose si estaba de vuelta en su tierra natal porque escuchaba el sonido de un trino muy particular. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho el príncipe, girándose hacia donde escuchó el canto del ave fénix. Ahí estaba, encaramado sobre la orilla de una fuente de agua clara y fresca.

Maximus sonrió, arrastrándose por el cansancio en su cuerpo hacia la fuente, escuchando el ave que no pareció tomar en cuenta su presencia, mirando hacia el sol mientras trinaba extendiendo sus enormes alas que pasaron por encima de la cabeza del hombre. Erik buscó con la mirada el cuenco para darle de beber antes de que se fuera, encontrándolo roto. Se volvió al ave de fuego y luego al agua, observando sus manos sucias de tierra y sangre que lavó aprisa, haciendo un cuenco con sus dedos para ofrecer esa agua que se le antojó. Casi estuvo a punto de beberla, pero negó, levantando las manos hacia el fénix que terminó de cantar, bajando su cabeza hacia él.

La mítica ave, ladeó su rostro de un lado y del otro antes de inclinarse más y beber de entre sus manos un poco, agitándose. Entonces comenzó a transformarse en una figura humana. Una mujer que le sonrió, sentándose a su lado y pasando sus manos de fuego por encima de sus heridas. Erik guardó silencio, asombrado de ver aquello. La mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos brillantes le quitó el yelmo, sanando sus oídos que también habían sangrado al resistir los gritos del viento. Cuando terminó su labor fue que le habló en un tono suave, casi maternal.

—Estabas muriendo de sed y preferiste darme el agua primero. Por eso te concederé el favor que me pidas.

—Tan solo quiero una de tus plumas, para ser digno del príncipe Sharl.

—Ya eres digno —sonrió la mujer, tomando un mechón de sus cabellos de fuego que arrancó, entregando una larga pluma brillante al germano— Toma y úsala con sabiduría.

—Gracias, mi señora.

—Mi nombre es Jean. No lo olvides.

—Jamás.

—Bebe de la fuente, y se renovarán tus fuerzas, saciará tu apetito. Que tu retorno sea dichoso.

Con una reverencia de Erik, el ave fénix se transformó de nuevo, desapareciendo en el cielo como si se fusionara con el sol mismo. Hizo lo que ella le ordenó, bebiendo del agua. Ya no tuvo cansancio ni hambre, se sintió fresco y decidido. Tomando su yelmo, Maximus usó su cuerda que había cargado en su espalda para bajar. No encontró rostros ni el viento le gritó. Con la bota de agua llena de aquella fuente, le dio a su caballo que también recuperó sus fuerzas, cabalgando a toda prisa directo hacia el palacio del rey de Genosha, llevando la pluma envuelta en un manto.

Al llegar a la ciudad, ni siquiera quiso descansar, mirando ese hermoso palacio blanco con sus jardines colgantes y fuentes enormes en lo alto. Tampoco le dudó la voz cuando los guardias de la entrada le preguntaron cuál era su asunto en el palacio. Esa determinación hizo que el rey le recibiera junto con su corte, al escuchar que tenía una petición muy personal que hacerle y que no venía con las manos vacías. Ahí también estaba el príncipe Sharl, quieto, pero con una expresión de ansiedad al verlo llegar a la sala del trono, entre elegantes miembros de la corte, sirvientes y feroces guardias. Un germano sucio, la piel quemada por el sol, con barba descuidada y una mirada fija en el rey.

—¿Quién se presenta ante mí con tanta altanería?

—Erik Maximus de Germania —se presentó, quedándose unos momentos desconcertado al darse cuenta que sabía ya la lengua de aquel reino, se arrodilló, inclinando su cabeza— He venido a pedir la mano del Su Alteza, el príncipe Sharl.

La Corte murmuró asombrada por la desfachatez, un extranjero hereje creyendo que tenía una oportunidad, muchos se rieron de Erik, esperando por la ira del rey ante su blasfemia. El soberano de Genosha entrecerró sus ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante, sentado en su trono. Sharl no estaba muy lejos, apenas unos escalones abajo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Maximus.

—Príncipes, sultanes y hasta reyes han estado donde estás tú arrodillado. Y se han marchado con las manos vacías, extranjero.

—Porque no tenían lo que yo vengo a ofrecer. Lo que el rey ha pedido, helo aquí.

Erik presentó aquel largo manto en forma de tubo que desenrolló a los ojos del rey, quien se puso de pie con ojos desorbitados al ver resplandecer una hermosa pluma de ave fénix, cuyo fuego no dañaba la tela que lo envolvía ni las manos que lo tomaron. El príncipe Sharl sonrió, igualmente poniéndose de pie en espera de las palabras paternas cuando el rey bajó de su trono, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Llamó incluso a sus hechiceros y consejeros para que dieran fe de aquel milagro. La pluma era auténtica, uno de los visires, el más viejo y experimentado se acercó al germano.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del ave fénix?

—Jean.

Todos ellos se alejaron de Maximus por la sorpresa, confirmando que sí había conseguido la pluma de aquella criatura. Pero el rey no estaba del todo complacido, porque le estaban arrebatando a su hijo más querido, la joya de Genosha. El príncipe Sharl alcanzó una mano de su padre, que besó por el dorso, mirándole fijamente.

—Tú declaraste por el Dios de los Cien Nombres que darías mi mano a quien te trajera una pluma del ave fénix. Erik lo ha conseguido y ahora quieres negarte. Por nuestro Dios y el fénix, padre mío, si no cumples tu promesa sabes que esta pluma envenenará la tierra hasta destruirla, porque no sirve a los hombres mentirosos ni ruines. Los obsequios sagrados son para bendecir, no para maldecir.

—Pero… hijo mío, mi pequeño, ¿es que no lo ves? Es un extranjero, pobre y sin dote.

—No me importa.

Fueron unos instantes tensos, pero el rey miró de nuevo la pluma, cometer un acto impío frente a un objeto sagrado era la peor de las calamidades. Cerró sus ojos, gruñendo para sí mismo con el corazón estrujado. Tomó la mano de su hijo y la entregó al germano.

—Por el Dios de los Cien Nombres, no puedo romper a mi palabra. He aquí que te llevas lo que más amo, y me dejas con un hueco en el alma.

—No soy un hombre cruel para apartar a un hijo de su padre —respondió Erik, sonriendo a Sharl— Tan solo quiero estar donde está él, vivir donde vive él. Si el rey lo permite, puedo estar aquí.

—Entonces serás un hijo para mí —declaró el rey, aliviado de esa noticia— ¡Esta es la voluntad de nuestro Dios y nosotros solo somos sus siervos!

Fue así que se creó la historia del germano, con el paso del tiempo algunos exageraron la historia, diciendo que podía volar y mover los metales a voluntad o que usaba el yelmo todo el tiempo porque estaba maldecido por la montaña del ave fénix. Lo cierto es que ese extranjero llegó a Genosha para hacer de aquella ciudad y ese reino su nuevo hogar, viviendo con el príncipe Sharl a quien le dedicó su tiempo, su cariño como su lealtad. Algunos cuentas que por ese amor que nació entre ellos, de la pluma que el rey sembró en el centro del jardín principal del palacio, una mañana brotaron dos capullos de flor del que nacieron unos mellizos que se convirtieron en sus hijos. Pero de eso nadie está seguro, porque eso pasó mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo era más joven.

**FIN**


End file.
